Cold
by Wizard2
Summary: Harry Potter's life changes drastically - Pairings: HP/HG, RW/LB, OC/OC
1. Disclaimer

**Chapter 1: **_Disclaimer_  
  


This is the disclaimer so I do not have to write it in every chapter:

  
  


**Anything associated with Harry Potter does not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

  
  


Now that that is over, we can begin the story.

  
  


_**P.S.** You think that J.K. Rowling's living room is bigger than my whole house? (Just based on the fact that my house is NOT a mansion (not even a house technically)) _


	2. At Privet Drive

**Chapter 2: **_At Privet Drive_  
  


At number 4, Privet Drive, a young boy with shocking green eyes stared dully out the window. The boy, whose name was Harry Potter, had just woken up from yet another nightmare. But this one had been different from the ones before. In this one, he had actually watched Voldemort kill someone. Usually, he just saw much torturing and woke up before Voldemort actually _killed_ someone.

Now, you must be wondering who or what in the world Voldemort is, not to mention who in the world would have a name such as _Voldemort_. Well, it seems that it would be better to just start in the beginning. You see, Voldemort, as you might have guessed, is not Voldemort's real name. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but if you ever see it, do not call it that. As you can see, we are scared of him, and we have good reason to. Wouldn't you be scared of something that no one is sure if it is a he, a her, or even a who?

Anyway, trying not to get sidetracked with minute details and my own opinions, I will continue the story. Tom Marvolo Riddle was a wizard, someone who can use real magic, not foolish magic tricks that you and I all play with. His mother was a witch, and his father was a Muggle, someone who doesn't have a drop of magical blood in their veins. From the start, Tom hated Muggles with passion, for his Muggle father, whose name was also Tom, had abandoned both him and his mother after he discovered that she was was a witch.

Feeling ashamed to have his father's name, Tom vowed to rid the world of all the Muggles in the world. He consorted with the worst sort of people and did horrible transformations. He later resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, whose very name brought fear to the people so they called him either "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

One day, Voldemort visited a place known as Godric's Hollow, attempting to go after two powerful people, one wizard and one witch. Not many people know exactly what happened that night, but Lily and James Potter died that day, probably from _Avada Kedavra_, the killing curse. However, there is one thing everyone knows...

I mentioned before that not many people knew exactly what happened on that fateful day. In fact, only one person witnessed the whole thing. Yet he remembers nothing. Who is this person? Well, it actually is a baby. How did he hide from Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in the world at that time? Well, he didn't hide. "Then how did he survive?" you ask. "Ahhh," I answer. "That is the mysterious part."

You see, no one, and I mean no one, knows exactly how Harry Potter survived on that day, for he was also hit with _Avada Kedavra_. Was it because his mother died protecting him? Or was it just destiny? We may never know. There even is a weider part. Lord Voldemort vanished that day. He didn't go visit another house to kill. He just vanished. Some people say that he died. But lots of other people and I do not believe that he had died. We just think he had lost his powers... Waiting to return. And boy were we right.

Harry Potter grew up with his Muggle Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. Harry liked to call them Uncle Petunia, Aunt Vernon, and the Pig. He was always treated poorly for a reason he felt that he alone did not know. Oh, he had assumed at first that it was because of Dudley, whom Aunt Petunia loved dearly. She would always fuss over him and go, _"My little Dudders is all grown up"_ with tears in her eyes and do stupid stuff like that. But that still gave them no excuse to lock him up in either a cupboard or Dudley's old second room that held all his broken toys. Harry had heard Dudley scream after he moved from the cupboard to the second bedroom. _"I need that room!"_ he had wailed. _"Yeah right,"_ Harry had thought. _"You need that room to hold more air rifles that your fat butt sat on."_ Then, on one day, Harry had discovered his aunt and uncle's extreme dislike for him. His uncle and aunt hated everything that had to do with magic, for Aunt Petunia's sister was Lily Evans, now known as Lily Potter, and had made Aunt Petunia jealous. Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper for a school that taught magic, Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, or just Hogwarts for short, had finally handed Harry a letter that invited him to go attend this school. Harry readily agreed, and, although they had to turn Dudley into a pig (which had gone horribly wrong since Dudley was already too much like a pig, hence the nickname "the Pig"), they made it safely to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry was surprised to know that everyone there recognized him from the scar on his forehead, consequence of surviving Voldemort's killing curse, and then on to Diagon Alley, where Harry purchased his supplies with the money in his mother and father's account.

Harry was surprised to find that wizard money was totally different from Muggle money. In the wizarding world, there exists galleons, great golden coins the size of hubcaps, sickles, smaller silver coins, and knuts, bronze coins. After he had purchased all of his supplies, Harry had gone to Hogwarts and faced Voldmort, who controlled one of his professor's mind, and had won, or to put it in a more truthful way, escaped. His second year at Hogwarts was also just as dangerous. Harry discovers he is a Parselmouth, a wizard who can talk to snakes, and rescues Ginny Weasley, the sister of one of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, from the lair of a Basilisk, a snake hatched from a chicken's egg under a toad and has a murderous glare. He had met Voldmort yet again, this time as Tom Riddle, in a magical diary. Harry had escaped with Ginny and had slain the Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword, for he was in Gryffindor, one of the four houses of Hogwarts (there was also Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw).

In Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he had discovered that his godfather was a supposed murderer, in the fortress of Azkaban, the wizard prison. However, in the course of this year, Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, had discovered that Sirius Black, the godfather, was innocent and the real guilty murderer was none other than Wormtail. Harry had helped Sirius escape on the back of Buckbeak, a hippogriff.

Harry's fourth year was by far, the most traumatic experience of his life. He was somehow entered into a tournament that hadn't been held in over a century, the Triwizard Tournament, where the contestants were forced to do three dangerous tasks over the course of the school year. The Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts, and on the third task, Harry and the other contestants, known as champions, had to find their way through a maze full of dangerous creatures and mysterious spells to find and grasp the Triwizard Cup.

Both him and Cedric Diggory, the other champion from Hogwarts had reached the Triwizard Cup first. Harry decided that they should take the cup together. When they did however, they found that the cup was actually a Portkey, something designed to take you somewhere far away when touched.

Harry and Cedric were taken to a desolate graveyard where Cedric was killed and Harry witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. Harry had thankfully escaped yet again even though Voldemort was now at full power.

Now, weeks later, Harry was again at the Dursley's house for summer vacation, which Harry wished didn't exist for the Dursley's were treating him even more poorly than before. It was a wonder that he wasn't locked in the cupboard under the stairs, though Harry had a suspicion that he would be again before the summer was over.

During those few weeks, Harry had woken up from a nightmare almost everyday. Most of those nightmares involved Voldemort torturing a poor wizard or Muggle, but some of them involved Ron and Hermione getting hurt, and he couldn't bear that. Harry had written to Professor Dumbledore for some Dreamless Sleep Potion, but had gotten back a reply that stated quite simply that all of his dreams involving Voldemort were premonitions and that Harry shouldn't try to stop them and should record his dreams.

Harry sighed and began to write on the pad on his desk where he kept all his dream records. So far he had ten entries. He glanced at some of them while flipping to a blank page. _"put the Cruciatus curse on him..."_, _"tied her up...tortured her...laughed a cold ruthless laugh"_. Harry closed his eyes to stop the memories from building up within him. He knew that he was going crazy. _"And Dumbledore won't do anything about it,"_ he thought angrily. Harry suddenly stopped flipping pages. He realized that while contemplating, he had unknowingly flipped over the blank page designated for today. He turned back to it and started putting his dream on paper in ink.

_July 5th_  
_Tonight, my dream was new. Voldemort_ (Harry had learned how to spell Voldemort's name in the Chamber of Secrets) _actually killed someone. She was a young girl, maybe my age. I tried to save her, but I failed. I believe that Voldemort will continue killing others. I will keep on trying to become reality in that moment to maybe change the future. Before Voldemort killed the girl, he forced the Cruciatus curse on her so much that I would vow that she became insane. Then, instead of using Avada Kedavra, Voldemort did the worst thing possible. He used the Imperius curse to force her to kill herself, which she did. I think that Voldemort is realizing that using Avada Kedavra is a mercy so he instead uses different and more painful ways for his victims to die._

Harry read what he had written. Satisfied, he threw the pad back onto the desk and climbed into bed. He sighed. He had just finished his herbology homework, which was to describe the eighteen other uses of Mandrakes other than curing petrified people and to describe why the sound waves of the Mandrakes is fatal to the human brain. Tomorrow, he would smuggle his Potions homework and materials up to his room from the cupboard where the Dursley's kept his stuff over the summer. _"I'm glad that I asked Fred and George to show me how to pick Muggle locks,"_ he thought gratefully.

Harry turned over in his bed. His last thought before falling asleep was, _"I hope I have no more dreams."_

In no time at all, at least that's what Harry felt, he was being called awake by Aunt Petunia. "Get up! You ungrateful thing!" Harry groaned and started to get up. "What did you say?" asked Aunt Petunia as sharp as ever. Before Harry could say "Nothing,", she had already continued saying,"Today is my darling Dudley's birthday! Get up and watch the bacon."

Harry groaned again and finally decided to get up. He put on his glasses and groggily pushed open the door of his bedroom. While walking down the stairs, Harry was suddenly pushed aside by Dudley who was in a hurry to get to his presents. Losing his balance, Harry fell down the stairs headfirst and crashed into a small table that unfortunately, held a glass vase of flowers that fell to the ground with a _CRASH!_ Harry knew he was going to get it. Sure enough, Aunt Petunia walked in to see what the noise was and screamed when she saw the broken vase. "_Vernon!_" she cried. "Look what he done to our beautiful vase!" Uncle Vernon came in a second later. "Boy!" he yelled looking at Harry. Harry started to complain that it was Dudley's fault and instantly regretted it. "How dare you accuse Dudley of doing something only a freak like you could do!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry cowered by the stairs as Uncle Vernon advanced on him like an angry rhino.

_Wham!_ Uncle Vernon punched Harry in the face and Harry started to have a nosebleed. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Dudley had waddled in from the kitchen to watch the 'entertainment'. Uncle Vernon continued to hit Harry for a few more minutes and by the time he was through, Harry's glasses were crushed and he had tons of bruises and cuts that he hoped wouldn't scar. As Uncle Vernon left the room, he said to Harry,"Don't think you'll be getting anymore glasses boy! Now clean the mess you made and go watch the bacon. Petunia's already went through all this trouble to look at the bacon while you just stood around!"

Harry knew better than to complain. He slowly started to pick up the broken shards of glass on the floor. It was painful, but he would rather do this than get beat up by Uncle Vernon again. Harry finished an went to keep a watchful eye on the bacon. Just when it was finished, Harry heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh!" Aunt Petunia cried. "That must be Piers." and she hurried to open the door. Feeling that it was definitely a good idea to retreat to the shelter of his room, Harry started to edge away from the kitchen hoping that Uncle Vernon won't notice him. Luck was definitely not on Harry's side for before he had barely moved a foot, his uncle yelled,"Get back here! You're not going anywhere." Harry gulped and stopped moving waiting for Piers and the Pig to get into the kitchen and start pounding him to pieces. Sure enough, Piers and Dudley entered the kitchen just as Harry heard Aunt Petunia telling Pier's mom, "Well, you'll be here at six o'clock to pick Piers up right?"

Dudley instantly spotted Harry. "Hey," Dudley said as he nudged Piers to make him look towards Harry. "It's our favorite punching bag." "Yeah," Piers said gleefully. If there was one thing that every member of Dudley's gang liked more than their respective birthdays, it was picking on and beating up Harry Potter. Just as Harry thought, Dudley and Piers started advancing on him. He felt small, alone, and afraid.

Then, suddenly, at the back of his head, he felt a voice, the same voice that was telling him not to obey the person who put the Imperius curse on him. The voice was telling him not to be afraid of Dudley and Piers or his uncle. It told Harry to stand up to them. Harry suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. He felt strong and able and he decided to stand up to them. As Dudley and Piers closed in on him. Harry stood tall. For some reason Harry didn't know, an instinct told him to put his hand up, which he did, and intercepted a punch thrown to him by Dudley. Harry threw Dudley against the opposite wall of the kitchen with a strength he didn't know he had. Piers wasn't playing anymore. He advanced on Harry mercilessly with an arsenal of punches and kicks he had learned in his karate class. Harry dodged all of them and decided that he was going to leave this house forever. He dropped to the ground as Piers did a wheel kick and tripped him as he landed. Harry's uncle was now standing and with a start Harry realized he was red faced and holding a handful of knives and forks ready to be thrown at any time. Harry jetted for the cupboard and in his anger, the cupboard door opened obediently for him without Harry ever even touching it. Harry didn't notice though. He dashed inside and retrieved his trunk and made it out of the cupboard just as his uncle ran through the kitchen door five feet away from Harry. Uncle Vernon smirked. He knew that at this range, he could hit Harry easily and with his heavy trunk along with Hedwig's, Harry's owl, cage, Harry had no chance of ever hightailing it out of the house. Harry, to his surprise, found that his trunk was light to him and he started running away from Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon launched a knife and some instinct told Harry to duck. The knife sailed past his head and sliced itself into the wall. Harry turned, dropped his trunk and caught the the other knives and forks Uncle Vernon threw at him. In no time at all, Uncle Vernon only had one more knife. He launched it at Harry's heart. With speed Harry didn't know that he had, Harry wheel kicked the knife right back at Uncle Vernon. It whistled past Uncle Vernon's ear, missing it by a fraction of an inch. Uncle Vernon froze. Harry glared at him with his emerald eyes and said coldly, "The next one won't miss so I advise you to let me leave the house with no more trouble." Harry turned and stalked out of number four, Privet Drive and into the world. He didn't notice a brown screech owl fly into the house and drop a letter on Uncle Vernon's head. It read:

_Harry Potter,  
We have found that you have used magic for the second time during the holidays. You will be immediately expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry.  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE  
Ministry of Magic_

  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. There was a lot of information from J.K. Rowling's novels just in case people who never read the "Harry Potter" series can still enjoy this story. 


	3. On The Streets

Thanks for your reviews. If more come, I'll repost this chapter with them.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs - I totally agree with you. But then again, when Dobby did magic, Harry got blamed for it... Anyway, it was required to fit into my story I guess.  
  
**Chapter 3: **_On The Streets_  
  


Harry lugged his luggage around, not realizing that he had just been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had considered flagging down the Knight Bus but that would almost certainly attract the attention of the Ministry of Magic, and Harry couldn't have that. He remembered the last time that had happened. As soon as the Knight Bus reached the Leaky Cauldron, Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, was there to meet him. Harry didn't want that. He didn't want to be treated specially just because he had prolonged the inevitable, Voldemort returning to power.

With a start, Harry realized something. When he had gone to retrieve his luggage, hadn't the cupboard door flung itself open without any physical assistance? _"Oh no!"_ he thought. _"I would surely be expelled from Hogwarts for that."_ He hoped with all his heart that the Ministry of Magic hadn't received intelligence of this but knew the chances of that happening were slim. They would monitor his residence more intensively than any of the other underage wizard/witch houses because he was the "Boy-Who-Lived", a title that many other boys his age would carry proudly and use it to their advantage to get girls or something. But Harry Potter wasn't a normal fourteen-year-old boy, so he never thought of that. Instead, he wished someone else was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry found that bearing that title was a burden and also brought more trouble than he had bargained for.

Harry sat down in an alley somewhere in Surrey. He had been away from the Dursley's for almost one whole day and he was weary and tired. Harry had decided that he would walk to London, for he had absolutely no Muggle money and flying on his broomstick would be considered as using magic, and the Ministry would then be sure to know where he was.

Harry shook his head and started composing a To-Do list in his head. He would definitely have to get a job. That was one of the first things that he knew he needed to do. _"Maybe walking door-to-door offering his services would be a good idea,"_ he thought, for the Dursley's certainly wouldn't post any Wanted posters or called the police. They would probably be happier, apart from the mess in the house and trying to explain everything to Piers.

After getting a job, Harry realized that he needed somewhere to live, somewhere for shelter. He decided against calling the Weasleys or the Grangers. He had subconsciously decided that being friends with those two would only provoke Voldemort to attack them, for Voldemort would certainly realize that they were one of his weaknesses. _"The less weaknesses, the better,"_ he thought in his head. _"But, where else would I find shelter. I mean, it would probably take weeks to save enough money to live for one day in a moderate hotel."_

His question was almost immediately answered though. As he sat there, he didn't notice that a shadow was approaching him. Harry suddenly looked up and saw the shadow there. Fearing that it would be a Deatheater, or worse yet, Voldemort, he took out his wand and screamed. The shadow lunged at him and clamped a hand over his mouth. The shadow jumped over the fence at then end of the alley still carrying Harry and camouflaged himself in the dark forest. Harry listened hopelessly as footsteps were heard in the alley. He couldn't scream for help for the hand was still clamped firmly over his mouth. Soon, the footsteps in the alley receded.

The shadowed figure unclamped Harry's mouth but kept a firm grip on him. He led Harry into the darkness of the forest, and Harry could do nothing to stop him, not that he didn't try, for the figure held him in such a position that he couldn't be kicked by Harry yet Harry's arms were still gripped hard enough so that they couldn't budge.

Soon enough, they reached a clearing in the forest where the moonlight shone through. Harry debated sending up sparks into the air, but decided not to. The sparks would only be hard to explain if a Muggle came and the shadowed figure would certainly take him away. The figure tied Harry to a tree and built a fire in the center of the clearing.

For the first time, Harry got a good glimpse of the figure. It was a he, he could tell, and he was around Harry's age, judging by his height. The mysterious person took a rabbit out of one pocket of the black cloak he was wearing and cooked it over the fire.

Despite the fact that he was tied up and miserable, Harry still ate the piece of rabbit that was offered to him, although hesitantly. "Don't worry," the figure said. "It isn't poisoned." "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Harry asked. "Oh that," the person laughed. "To answer your second question, I brought you here because you were screaming and you almost gave away my position." "Your position?" Harry asked. "Oh, well, I can't really tell you anything else right now, but..." At this, the stranger started walking around Harry as though inspecting him. "Yes..." he mumbled. "What are you doing?" Harry asked nervously, trying not to fidget. The stranger, who appeared to be finished examining Harry, said "Tell you what, I'll untie you if you agree to join us." "Join what?" Harry asked, now utterly confused. "I can't tell you if you don't join. To give you a better idea on what will happen. Let's just say that if you join, I'll untie you. If you don't, I'll leave you here tied to a tree. You'll probably starve to death," the stranger replied. Harry gulped at this. "I'll join," he mumbled feebly.

"Good," the stranger replied jovially, patting Harry on the back. "My name is Michael Granger, but you can call me Mike. I'm a junior secret agent for the CIA." Harry had heard of the CIA before and was surprised to be asked to join but was more surprised at this agent's name. "Are you by any chance related to Hermione Granger?" he asked. "Never heard of her," said Mike, "From now on, don't call me Mike, call me 34, kay? And by the way, what's your name?" "Oh, my name is Harry Potter," replied Harry distantly. He was still thinking about the last name 'Granger.' _"Can it just be a coincidence?"_ he questioned himself. _"But Granger isn't a common last name."_

He was shaken out of his reverie by Mike. "Hey, you OK?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, I was just surprised to be asked to join the CIA." "Oh," Mike laughed. "That's normal. Heck, I was surprised too. Where do you live? We can ask your parent's permission."

"I don't have any parents," Harry answered dully. "Oh, sorry about that. I don't have any parents either. So we're both orphans right? You can come live with me if you want." Mike said. "Really?" Harry asked surprised. "Sure, we're both fellow agents now. We can go visit the head of our department tomorrow. It's late tonight." And with that, Harry followed Mike to his place.

* * *

  


Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He remembered last night and sat up straight in his bed. Even more surprising to him was that he didn't have a nightmare last night. _"I guess those dreams only come at the Dursley's,"_ he thought. Harry looked around the room he was in. It was huge. Probably the size of the Dursley's living room and kitchen combined was the size of this room that Harry estimated. "Even though your a kid, there still are perks to being a CIA agent." Harry remembered that Mike had said that last night after he saw Harry gaping at the mansion.

Harry got dressed and walked downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he asked Mike,"You need any help with that? I got plenty of experience with the Muggles-" Harry suddenly stopped in midsentence. He had just said 'Muggles' in front of Mike. Horrified, Harry put his hand over his mouth. But Mike appeared to have no problem with that word. Maybe it was because he thought that Harry was kidnapped. "Whoa!" he said. "You call your kidnappers Muggles? What a weird name." "Wha-" Harry began, but quickly corrected himself. "Yeah, those kidnappers made me do all sorts of weird chores." "Well, anyway, I don't need any help. Breakfast is ready already." Mike said. "What the-" Harry heard Mike begin, and then he heard a crash, like a plate breaking. He walked into the kitchen and saw that all the plates in the house were levitated in the air. At first, Harry thought it was his magic that was making the plates go haywire. But he realized that that was impossible. He had control of his magic. With a start, Harry realized that it must be Mike's magic. But Mike had never ever been invited to Hogwarts. CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! All the dishes were crashing to the ground. Mike looked apologetically at Harry. "Sorry," he said. "Weird stuff has been happening for the past few days. Plates floating, phone not working right, things flying into my hand. Still haven't figured out what happened." "It's OK" Harry quickly said, but he was wondering _"Can Mike be a wizard?"_.

"Well," Mike said, trying to get rid of some of the tension in the room. "Let's go meet your new boss, shall we?" "Sure, why not," Harry replied, and they were off to meet the boss.

  
  
This chapter was a little weird. But Mike fits into my story when it progresses. 


	4. The CIA

**Chapter 4: **_The CIA_  
  


"And here is the sector for dangerous missions. It is where I work," Mike said. He was just showing Harry the CIA headquarters in London. Harry had just visited over fifty departments and wondered how Mike remembered the different sectors. As if reading his mind, Mike added, "Don't worry, you'll know the departments pretty well soon enough."

"Which department will I work in?" Harry asked.

"Oh we don't know that yet. You have to visit the boss. He'll assess your abilities and yada yada yada," Mike informed Harry.

"So when am I going to visit him?" Harry asked impatiently. They had been touring the place for over two hours. Mike looked at his watch.

"Whoops. You were supposed to meet him an hour ago. Guess I got carried away. Let's go." Mike said sheepishly.

"WHAATTT!!??" asked Harry.

* * *

  


Mike and Harry reached the boss's office. It kind of reminded Harry of Professor Albus Dumbledore's room back at Hogwarts. At the thought of Hogwarts and his friends, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. Misreading Harry's expression as one of awe, for Harry's face was scrunched up trying not to cry, Mike said, "I know it is kind of weird. Our boss likes medieval stuff. You'll see that his office is decorated with all sorts of gargoyles and - uh - armor."

_"Just like Hogwarts,"_ Harry thought sadly.

Mike knocked on the door. From inside came a gruff, "Come in." Mike opened the door graciously and ushered Harry in. The room was cavernous and just like Mike said, it was definitely to a medieval theme. In the center of the room was a desk with a middle aged man sitting at it. He looked up from the piles of paperwork that he was working on and caught sight of Mike. The man glanced at the grandfather clock on the left-hand wall.

"You know," he said. "You were supposed to meet me an hour ago to discuss an important matter. You know I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, I am very sorry. I got carried away with showing a probable candidate for the junior CIA our facilities. His name is Harry," Mike said quickly motioning Harry to step forward.

"You found a candidate?" the man asked, suddenly excited. "Good, good. Let's see then." The man started walking around and examining Harry just as Mike had done the previous night. "Yes," he finally said. "You do have good taste Mike. Very good taste."

Mike glowed proudly. "Thank you, sir," he yelled and saluted.

"You may leave now if you wish," the boss told Mike.

"If you will allow it, sir, I would like to stay," was Mike's reply

"Well," the boss stated indecisively. "Oh OK. It is you who recruited him anyway," the boss agreed

"Thank you, sir," Mike said immediately and saluted once more.

Harry was almost immediately lost in the conversation. He had never seen normal people act that way. All they said were "Yo. Hi. Howya doin?, etc., with a slightly politer person saying, "Hello."" He'd certainly never seen someone addressing someone as politely as 'sir'.

"Ummm, sir, what do you want to do?" asked Harry, mimicking Mike in the use of the word sir. While debating with himself on whether to salute or not, he was interrupted by the boss.

As if reading Harry's mind, the boss answered for him. "No, Harry. You do not need to salute. And no, I did not read your mind. Your facial expressions tell me a lot of things. When you are being trained for the CIA, you must be able to change your facial expression to what we call 'e-mode', short for expressionless mode, at will. You will also learn all different kinds of facial expressions and how to control them."

"Whoa," Harry murmered.

  


* * *

"So..." asked Mike when they got outside again. "How did you like it? I can not believe the boss sent you to our department. I guess it is because of this crazed maniac dude who keeps on sending green skulls into the sky everytime he kills."

Harry, who had been following Mike, stopped dead in his tracks. "A green skull in the sky?" asked Harry, dreading the answer.

"Yeah, why?" asked Mike, before reading the expression on Harry's face as a curious look instead of a scared look, for Mike still needed to work on recognizing the different facial expressions of people and continuing. "The skull is kind of cool-looking, but it is VERY scary. Has a snake coming out of its mouth."

At this, Harry's suspicions were confirmed. "How did you know these facts?" Harry asked eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well," said Mike, "we send people secretly. Not many outsiders know what the CIA truly knows."

"The CIA must know a lot then," Harry said relaxing. They did not know the true identity of the crazy person, Lord Voldemort.

"Yup," agreed Mike.

After that, it was mostly quiet. Harry followed Mike outside through the security doors and into the parking lot. Harry heard him mutter, "Now where did I park the car." Harry still haven't got over the fact that junior CIA agents were allowed to drive a car that made use of the advanced artificial intelligence that the Muggles have discovered in recent years.

Harry was jerked from his reverie when Mike suddenly exclaimed, "There it is. I knew it was there the whole time."

"Right," Harry said in a sarcastic tone, drawing the word out.

"Hey," Mike said, in a mock hurt tone. "I did."

Harry ignored him, for at that moment, a snake had slithered onto the grass by the curb. Suddenly feeling the urge to talk to a snake again, Harry forgot Mike's presence and bent down and stared at the snake straight in the eye. He heard it mutter, _"Jeez, stupid animals. We humans have to avoid those stupid giants."_

Harry was confused as to why the snake called itself a human and him an animal. Then it struck him. _"Of course,"_ he thought. _"The snake thinks we are the animals."_ Harry whispered to the snake. _"Hello,"_ he hissed. _"How are you doing?"_

The snake looked up in surprise. Mike chuckled. "You asking how the snake is doing? You know it won't answer you. You like snakes?" he asked.

_"How do you know how to speak our language?"_ questioned the snake.

_"It talked, it talked!"_ Mike yelled waving frantically. _"This isn't some sort of trick is it Harry?"_ he continued, only the sound that escaped him was a faint hiss.

Harry looked up at Mike aghast. "You are a Parseltongue also?" Harry asked, then clapped a hand to his mouth. He had just let out the word 'Parseltongue', a word clearly not to be used while talking to Muggles, although Harry had a suspicion that Mike wasn't entirely a Muggle.

"A what?" asked Mike puzzled and scared, though he tried to use his CIA training and keep his emotions shadowed. The snake was now staring at the two of them confused.

_"Well, if you didn't want to talk, you just could have said so,"_ the snake hissed angrily and turned on its heel, used figuratively here since snakes don't have heels, and slithered away in the opposite direction, probably to continue what it was doing before being interrupted by Harry and Mike.

"A what?" Mike asked again, still marveling over the fact that he could talk to and understand snake language. "You'd better explain," he said ominously with a fist held over his head to make sure Harry got the point.

Harry did get the point, and although the Dursleys' punches did not really hurt, Harry had good reason to believe that with Mike's CIA training, his punches would hurt, and hurt a lot. For, as Harry reasoned, _"They must teach fighting somewhere in there."_

"Ok, Ok, peace," Harry said nervously while taking a half step backwards. "I'll explain."

"Good," Mike said and unclenched and lowered his hand back down to his side. Harry sighed with relief.

"Well, you see..." Harry started and stopped. Mike waited impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? Anyday now," he said, impatience clearly showing in his voice.

"I don't know where to start," Harry confessed quickly, trying not to get Mike too worked up. 

"Ah," Mike stated. His deadly calm and cold voice sent shivers down Harry's back. "Well, start somewhere or I'll make you start somewhere!" Mike yelled. The sudden change in demeanor made Harry lose his balance and fall unceremoniously on the wet grass. He didn't know Mike could resemble Mrs. Weasley so much, but he didn't tell him that. Explaining this was hard enough. As if to prove his point, Mike raised his hand in a fist again. The look on his face clearly stated that he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Harry quickly had a mental debate. Should he tell Mike about his wizard powers? Harry made a decision. He would tell Mike about magic, after forcing Mike to promise not to tell anyone, of course. That would be easy enough, seeing how impatient Mike was. _"Who knows," _Harry thought. _"Maybe Mike is related to the Grangers."_

"OK. I'll tell you. Sit down. This is going to be a long story."

  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, this won't be all about Harry being a Muggle. This is going to turn out extrememly long. Please Read & Review (R&R). 


	5. Memories Part I: The Fidelius Charm

**Chapter 5: **_The Beginning Once Again_  
  


Harry sat down and began the long tale of his childhood. "Sit down," Harry told Mike, motioning towards the car seat. "This is going to be a long story." Mike obediently sat down, so Harry began the story, once again. _"If I keep telling this story this much, at this rate, I'll lose my voice before age 16,"_ Harry thought as he began.

  


* * *

__

It was a cold and chilly night. A young man and woman stood outside their home holding hands. The woman was also holding a tiny bundle wrapped tightly in cloth. The wind blew around them all. The couple was standing still, as if awaiting something. Suddenly, out of thin air, materialized three figures, all wrapped in ebony cloaks. One of the cloaks had a crest on it with four colors. On the crest was the one word: Hogwarts.

"Ahhh...Albus Dumbledore," said the man. "And not a second late," he added after consulting the gold watch he was wearing on his right arm.

"I see you have brought Sirius and Peter," the woman inspected. "But where is Remus? What gave you the thought that we wouldn't want him to be our secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm?"

"Ahh..I did have a sneaking suspicion that we wouldn't be needing him. Anyways, it is the night of the full moon," the man known as Albus Dumbledore said again in the mysterious manner he was known for.

"You did prepare the Be-Warewolf Potion did you?" asked the man.

"No. We have found a much better potion now. Not only does it work the same way as Be-Warewolf Potion, it has less severe side effects and reduces the pain by a lot. Yes...switching the dragonflywings for lacewings and the powdered scarab beetles for diluted snake venom does work wonders. Called Wolfsbane Potion. Anyways, you are ready, are you not James?" Dumbledore answered.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the man, James, said. "Are you ready Lily? Do you need to send an owl to your sister, whats-her-name, oh yeah, Petunia and her husband? It will be the last time you will be contacting them in a long time."

The woman beside him smiled, and her eyes caught the moonlight. They were emerald green. "No need," she replied. "Petunia always has hated my guts. Ever since I got that letter of invitation to Hogwarts in fact. If I didn't know her better, I'd say she was jealous. Perform the charm, Albus. We put our full trust in you."

"I'm flattered," Albus Dumbledore replied. "But you do understand the risks involved and that this is not a fail-proof charm. If done incorrectly, it could lead to severe injury or even death."

"Oh, we know that already Albus, and we know you know we do. Why else would you appoint me and Lily as Head Boy and Head Girl?"

"You're so silly," Lily told her husband nudging him. "He made you Head Boy to try to make you more busy so you wouldn't perform so many pranks on the school. Do I have to remind you that you, Sirius, Peter, and Remus have more detentions all together than the whole school put together. That's like five detentions a day.

Peter managed to conceal his laughter as a cough, but Sirius laughed outright. "And it's 'Lily and I', not 'me and Lily'," Lily added fondly as an afterthought.

"I'd hate to interrupt the little reunion here but we must get moving. Voldemort is coming ever closer every passing moment. We would want to get this done before dawn and it looks like the sun is starting to rise, for, may I remind you, the Fidelius Charm only works in the wee hours of the morning and at the pitch black of night." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes of course, Albus," Peter said. He had been pretty much quiet until now. "We must have forgotten. You will do the charm and then leave, am I right?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said calmly. "That was part of the schedule, right? I'll leave you four to sort out which one of you will be the secret keeper."

"That would be very good, Albus." This time, it was Lily who interrupted. "It is chilly out and I am sure we would all want to get to bed. And as Albus has so kindly reminded us, it is almost dawn. I wouldn't want this night to be wasted."

Mutters of agreement came from everyone. "Well," said Dumbledore, "let us begin." Albus Dumbledore pulled out his wand, which was ten and a half, springy ash, core of phoenix feather.

"In the name of the Order of Phoenix, we shall need assistance in hiding and protecting two of its inner circle: James Godric Potter and Lily Evans Potter," Dumbledore began.

It was quiet. All was still except the rustling of the wind. Sirius and Peter were looking on with interest and worry. A circle with a six-pointed star was sketched in the middle, almost like a pentagram appeared beneath Lily and James' feet. A strong wind started to blow around them. Both closed their eyes. Dumbledore continued with the charm.

"Fidelius anno dominicoa kresek ado," The wind turned into a mini-tornado and was spiraling around both James and Lily, shielding them from view of the others. It was the last time any of them would see those two alive.

"Commence Fidelius fin."

The wind vanished and so did the pentagram. And so did Lily and James.

"Where are they?" Sirius murmered.

"Ahh...you forgot that only the secret keeper would be capable of seeing them. As there is no secret keeper yet, no one can see them, but they are not safe, for the Fidelius Charm will continue to drain their magic until a secret keeper is appointed. I'll let Lily and James decide that. So I believe that I will leave. Good-bye and good luck." And with those words, Albus Dumbledore disappeared, cloak and all.

"Where did he go?" Peter asked.

"Who cares where he goes over the summer. Probably to Jamaica or somewhere," came a man's voice behind them.

Peter shrieked in surprise and turned abruptly. "I believe that I - excuse me - we, me and Lily - I mean - Lily and I, must now appoint the secret keeper. Would you like to be our secret keeper Sirius?" James asked.

"I would be happy to except for one thing," Sirius replied.

"And what is that, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Oh don't use my Marauder name - oh all right - it is just that me being secret keeper would be way too obvious. I'm the choice Voldemort is expecting you to make. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid or anything, it's just that Peter, Wormtail, over there would have a much better chance of doing it more effectively. There is less risk of anyone dying and remember that if the secret keeper dies, then you would have to appoint a new secret keeper and Voldemort has Death Eaters all over the place monitoring your friends." Sirius informed him. "Don't you agree, Lily and Prongs?"

James frowned. "You know, now that you mentioned it, what you say does make sense. Peter, will you like the honor of being our secret keeper?"

"What? Oh, sure," Peter Pettigrew said enthusiastically. Lily was suspicious. Even though Peter was a good friend, he shouldn't be THAT enthusiastic to risk his life. She voiced her concerns to her husband quietly, but James just dismissed it as Peter wanting to help them at any opportunity he had.

"So it is agreed," Sirius Black said. Peter will be the secret keeper and I'll be your second just in case he d - *cough* - something happens to him."

"Good," James said. "Let us perform the second part of the Fidelius Charm then: appointing the secret keeper." James took out his wand, which no one but Lily could see, and chanted, "I, James Godric Potter, hereby appoint Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail as my secret-keeper for the second part of the Fidelius Charm. FIN!"

Lily did the same although she was a little uncertain. She would trust Sirius with her life, but Peter had never been part of their inner group...

Instantly, Peter could see Lily and James.

"I can see you!" he exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes. Peter had never been a bright student. "Well of course," she said matter-of-factly. "Didn't you listen to what Dumbledore said?"

The four friends walked inside to the house, Sirius stumbling into James and Lily more than once. Still bickering over who's stupid and that kind of stuff, they entered and made themselves at home. All of them wished Moony/Remus was here."


	6. Memories Part II: Wormtail's Betrayal

Thank you people for reviewing. Here are the reviewers for Chapter 5:

**Myk: **I'll take your suggestion into mind. Thank you.

**Iniysa: **Thanks. I'll try to update as fast as possible

**Chapter 6: **_Memories Part II: Wormtail's Betrayal_  
  
__

It had been several weeks since the Fidelius Charm was placed on Lily Evans Potter and James Godric Potter, and things were as normal as it could be, if you do not count the fact that no one except Peter Pettigrew could see them.

"Well, Lily dear," James began, reclining on the couch, the only indication that he was there was the conspicuous sag of the sofa. "It does look like Peter could be trusted, right?"

"It does look like that," Lily said thoughtfully while trying to find the pot she was going to use to cook soup for supper. "Of course I'm probably wrong, but I just don't know. I still do not trust Peter."

"Although I'll probably come out of it laughing at myself for ever believing such a thing," Lily added humorously.

James nodded in agreement. "Lily," he began. "I think I hear Harry crying. I'll go check on him." And with that, he left the comfort of the couch and started upstairs.

Now you are probably wondering who Harry is. He is the son of Lily and James. Now he is one year old, his birthday being yesterday. Lily and James had held a huge party for him with Sirius, Remus, and Peter all invited. Peter was acting normal, being fidgety, although Lily perceived that he was being unusually nervous. James assured her that it was just the fact that he couldn't believe he was their secret keeper.

"Sure, honey," Lily replied from the kitchen way too late, for James was already upstairs.

  


* * *

In a place somewhere far away, in the dead of night, a cloaked figure hidden by the towering trees of an Albanian forest was waiting. Tonight would be the night his plan would come into effect. Peter, or Wormtail, he liked that name much better, was named appropriately. He was a traitor. A traitor may be useful, if he doesn't dare turn against him. At that thought, the dark, shadowed figure raised a long, blood red finger up to his left arm and pressed into it with sharp clawlike fingernails.

Almost instantly, it seemed, there was a POP! and a similarly cloaked, yet smaller person appeared, his back bent. He fell to his knees and crawled forward kissing the hem of hid Master's robes, showing the man that he was loyal.

Lord Voldemort was very amused. A sign of loyalty was good, but anyone could do that. So he screeched at Wormtail in a high cold voice, "Get off me." Wormtail instantly obeyed, but before he could do anything, before he could react, the high screech rang again, this time louder than before, "Crucio!" and Wormtail was writhing on the damp ground of the forest, dust flying around him, and in pain. Voldemort had his wand raised. After what seemed like eternity to Wormtail, the curse was finally taken off of him and he shakily rose to his feet.

"Master," he murmered quietly. Voldemort smiled, if you could call it a smile. His snake-like eyes turned a darker shade of sinister ruby red.

"So, you are loyal. I have had doubts about your abilities before, Wormtail. I thought that you might be turning on me as a spy for that Mudblood lover Dumbledore. I thought a little dose of pain would help. But I was wrong. That is lucky for you, Wormtail. I am sorry Nagini, Wormtail will not be fed to you, yet." Voldemort dragged the last word out. "Is the plan in action?"

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail answered timidly. "Everything is in place. If all goes all right, James and Lily will be dead by tonight, possible tomorrow morning if we wait until midnight."

"Good, Wormtail," Voldemort said. "You are dismissed." But, as Wormtail turned to leave, Voldemort said, "Wait. I have forgotten something. The plan WILL go well. Do not answer me with an 'if' again! Crucio!"

Wormtail was twitching on the ground once again from the agony experienced by the Cruciatus Curse. Soon, it was taken off by Voldemort. "Go now!" he ordered. Wormtail instantly obeyed and vanished with a POP! Lord Voldemort watched him leave, and let out a horrifying, cold laugh that would have frozen even the bravest wizards in their tracks.

  


* * *

James walked down the stairs. "Harry's fine," he told his wife. "Must have been the wind that I heard. He's sleeping soundly."

"That's great," Lily answered, not paying attention. She was trying to finish the soup she was cooking for dinner. Delicious smells wafted through the kitchen.

"Is dinner almost ready?" James asked eagerly. "That smells delicious!" But before Lily could answer, there was a knock at the door. James went to answer it, but sensed something wrong. He backed away towards the couch, slowly.

"Will you answer the door please, honey. I'm a little busy at the moment," Lily called from the kitchen, but when James didn't answer, she knew something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked.

Before James could answer her, the door was blasted off its hinges. Lily screamed. She ran into the living room. James was staring at the figure right outside the door. It was Voldemort. "Ahh..." Voldemort said softly. "What do we have here? You should join us you know, Potter. With both our powers combined, we could rule the world together!" At this point, Voldemort gave an insane laugh.

"By now, you should know that I would never join you, Tom," James said. He spat out the word Tom as if it was poison.

"Then that is just too bad," Voldemort said and raised his wand.

"Lily," James yelled bravely. "Get Harry and run! I'll try to hold him off." He too raised his wand.

Lily paused long enough to get one last look at her husband. She knew he wasn't going to make it, no matter how optimistic she tried to be. She knew Wormtail had betrayed them. Lily ran up the stairs two at a time, something she hadn't done since she was at Hogwarts traversing the one hundred forty-two moving staircases. The last thing she heard from James was the words: "I love you Lily. Expelliarmus!" She didn't see the flash of green light, hear the words: "Avada Kedavra", nor see James fall down crumpled to the floor dead. She only concentrated on one thing. Get to Harry and get out of the house. She wouldn't let her husband's sacrifice be in vain. As Lily reached young Harry's room, she heard Voldemort coming up the stairs. "He was going to kill Harry," Lily thought in Harry. There was no way whe could make it out of the house alive. "Then I'll die protecting Harry," she thought grimly.

Lily heard soft footsteps approaching. Then, without warning, Voldemort appeared at her door. "Get out of the way, silly girl!" he yelled. "I don't want to kill you this time, just the boy."

Lily shook her head desparately no. "No! Not Harry. Not Harry!" she yelled to no avail.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Voldemort yelled. "Avada Kedavra." Lily crumpled to the gound covering and shielding Harry. Voldemort levitated her aside with a quick "Mobilicorpus" and advanced on Harry. Not knowing that ancient old magic was at work when Lily protected Harry with her love, Voldemort shot the green-colored killing curse at Harry...

  
  
Sorry folks. I know this may be boring so far, but it is necessary for Mike to know what is going on. I'll update as soon as possible. For right now, this is the end of Chapter 6 of Cold. Until next time, bye! 


	7. Memories Part III: Harry's Survival

Hey, these are the reviewers for Chapter 6 of Cold:  
  
**Myk: **Hi! Thanks for reviewing again. I'll try my best to make the chapters longer although I think it would be easier to make the chapter a little shorter during the memories for there are not as much to talk about. Only a few more chapters until the real story continues. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
**Chapter 7: **_Memories Part III: Harry's Survival_  
  
__

Sirius Black stared into the fire from his seat in front of the fireplace. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't place it. Today was the night of August first, which Sirius and the other Marauders called August Fools and played tricks on people. Quite frankly, every day was a Fools Day. There was January Fools, January Second Fools, January third Fools, etc. He smiled to himself as he thought of the times he had at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius just sat in his chair and remembered.

FLASHBACK 

It was a bright and cheery morning. Sirius was back at Hogwarts, sitting through yet another of Professor Binn's dull lectures. At least, everyone but the Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, thought that they were boring. The Marauders always came out of Binn's class refreshed, happy, and kicking. Not many people knew why, for they were always asleep in the class. In reality, the Marauders always planned pranks and Hogsmeade trips and talked about girls in his class. There was no need to be quiet. As long as you didn't raise your hand, Binns didn't notice. He seemed to be deaf, permanantly, not temporarily like Dumbledore. Maybe his vision was a little wacked off also, for he could only see people raise their hands. Not even Snape right in front of the Professor's eyes would not make Binns react. The last he had heard from Hogwarts, Binns was still teaching. He felt sorry for the next generation of young learners, fascinated by Hogwarts castle, looking forward to and expecting interesting classes, and getting them, to walk into Binns classroom and only be surprised once by his entrance through the blackboard.

Sirius quickly folded a note to his friend Remus Lupin, a.k.a. Moony, in the shape of a paper airplane. Though it wasn't necessary to make notes, they could just talk, it was a lot more fun to. He heard faintly Binns explaining the Warlock Convention of 1111, the coolest, although Binns used a word that Sirius didn't recognize but suspected meant 'interesting to Binns yet excessively boring to everyone else' (and sure enough, as he looked through the Hogwarts dictionary, it read quote 'fsoi: The use of this word is limited, for it only works for people with a last or first name of Binns and has become a ghost while teaching and enters a room through the blackboard. The teacher also teaches boring History of Magic and at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. It means, interesting to Binns yet excessively boring to everyone else.') year in all of history, a palindrom, an upside down year, and the year that the Convention of Warlocks gathered for the first time in a run down cottage with stone tools and stone food, not to mention stone wives. Sirius had always wondered why warlocks, who are a lot more powerful but stupider than wizards, were extinct. He guessed that warlocks found that after they turned their wives into stone, they couldn't produce offspring and they couldn't turn the wives back. The Warlock Convention of 1111 was probably the first and last and only time the warlocks met.

Remus intercepted the note in the air and opened it. He smiled right after he read it. It read: 'Dear Remus, best buddy, alias Moony, fellow Marauder, sitting in a boring lecture that is very very fsoi on the Warlock Convention of 1111, provided courteously by Binns, friend of Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, soon to graduate, soon to be Order of Merlin First Class, soon to turn into a werewolf, soon to get a girlfriend and have tons of kids...'

Remus scanned the closing. It read: 'Yours with love, Remus, best buddy, alias Moony, fellow Marauder, sitting in a boring lecture that is very very fsoi on the Warlock Convention of 1111, provided courteously by Binns, friend of Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, soon to graduate, soon to be Order of Merlin First Class, soon to turn into a werewolf, soon to get a girlfriend and have tons of kids...'

Remus returned to the body. It read: 'HI! P.S. REPLY!' Remus shook his head. Sirius was always like that. He always wants to make his letters long. He quickly replied. 'Dear Padfoot, Yours with love,? Sorry mate, I don't lean that way, although I think Prongs does. Hi, Your dear friend Moony.'

Sirius read the letter and immediately sidled up to James, who was sitting with Lily chatting idly. Even Lily, the smartest student in the whole school wasn't taking notes. "Hi James," he said innocently.

"OK, spill it," James replied looking at him nervously. He was ready to run.

END FLASHBACK 

With a jolt, Sirius remembered about Lily and James. That's what was wrong. Oh no, what if Pettigrew was killed? Sirius hurried out into the yard grabbing his coat and sunglasses along the way. He jumped onto his trusty motorcycle and revved it up. Sirius, who by now was really serious (no pun intended), flung the motorcycle up to the heavens, not caring that the Muggles may see, for the life of his friends were at stake.

In no time at all, although it seemed like hours to a nervous and anxious Sirius, the motorcycle landed in Godric Hollow. "What happened here?" he wondered. Could Voldemort have killed Peter and then attacked the unprotected Potters? He quickly shrugged away the idea when he realized something important. If they have killed Peter, they would still have to kill him in order to see Lily and James and discover their location, for he was their second. Peter must have ratted on them. Figures, he was a rat. Man, Wormtail must have been a follower of Voldemort all this time, and I was anxious for him. The house that housed the Potters was burned down. The ashes were still warm and Sirius started blasting hexes and curses everywhere for fear that there were Death Eaters still lurking around. Hearing no cries, Sirius relaxed a considerable amount. He stepped into the ruins of the once cozy home and found James and Lily's body, all burned severely. Sirius checked their pulses, there was none, so Sirius concluded that they must have either burned to death or been a victim of Avada Kedavra, probably the latter. Just when he was losing hope of finding anyone else, he heard a cry. It was a wailing, like a banshee. Sirius hurried to investigate, wand out, ready to duel if it was a trap. But he stopped in his tracks. Directly in front of him was a little boy, Harry. Sirius recognized him. He had just seen him, and everyone else perfectly fine yesterday. He shuddered when he remembered Wormtail's nervousness. He should have known.

Sirius picked Harry up and set off back to his motorcycle. He was Harry's godfather now, and Harry was in his custody. As he swung his legs over the seat of the motorcycle, he heard footsteps. Once again with his wand out, Sirius jumped off the seat still clutching Harry. He needn't have worried, for Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts, appeared.

"Whaddaya want, Hagrid?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"Ahh...Sirius Black, is it?" Hagrid said. "I'm 'ere to take young 'arry to his only livin relatives."

Sirius didn't want to hand Harry over, but under Hagrid's insistence, he obeyed, letting Hagrid take his motorcycle. He stood on the ground watching it fly out of sight, and sighed.

  
  
Another chapter done. I'm so happy. Please R&R! 


	8. Memories Part IV: Life at the Dursleys

Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 7. Here they are:  
  
**Phill: **You know, what you said was right. I hadn't realized that the Central Intelligence Agency didn't exist in the UK. But seeing that I had already included it in, well... let's just say that a British CIA does exist, and that they do sign up agents by just looking at them. Thanks for the note though. I'll do some research on the UK and hopefully make this story more geographically accurate.  
**Takeda Lee: **Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me. Keep reviewing!  
  
**Chapter 8: **_Memories Part IV: Life at the Dursleys_  
  
__

It had been ten years since baby Harry's parents were taken away from him by Avada Kedavra, ten years since he had miraculously brought around the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. During those ten years, many things had changed, not all of them pleasant. Cornelius Fudge was selected to be the new Minister of Magic, over Barty Crouch. He was an incompetent fool and owled Headmaster Albus Dumbledore every day for tips on how to look good. Sirius Black was captured and sentenced to life inprisonment in the cold, murky, and dark innards of the wizarding fortress, Azkaban, which was guarded by Dementors, cold, dark creatures who are natural allies to the Dark Lord. Although Sirius was innocent, he was made to look guilty by Wormtail, the actual traitor. Sirius had gone after him and cornered him on a Muggle street. Seeing no escape, Wormtail did a horrible deed indeed. He cut off his finger and blew up a block of street with his wand hidden behind his back. He promptly turned into a rat, his unregistered animagus form, and fled to the sewers. The authorities blamed Sirius and sentenced him to Azkaban without a trial.

Professor Binns still taught History of Magic in his usual boring way, which was one of the few things that didn't change. Harry Potter now lived with his aunt and uncle, who are 'the worst sort of Muggles', as Professor McGonagal described them. He was ten and skinny and fast for his age. Maybe it had to do with trying to escape his fat cousin Dudley while he tried to clobber him. His body seemed to have adapted to life at the Durleys. The Dursleys were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles who thought that everything having to do with magic was nonsense and any wizard or witch was a freak. You see, Harry's Aunt Petunia's sister was Lily Evans. The Dursley 'normal' family consisted of Dudley Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Vernon Dursley.

On one fine summer day, Harry woke to the sound of his aunt knocking on the door of his cupboard. "Get up," she screeched loudly. "Go cook breakfast before we beat you!"

Harry quickly got up groggily and got dressed. He snatched his glasses and put them on. Harry opened the door to his cupboard and made his way into the kitchen. After cooking breakfast, Uncle Vernon heard the doorbell ring. Instinctively, he said, "Dudley, go get the mail."

It seemed that Dudley didn't want to get the mail, which Harry considered normal. "Make Harry get it," Dudley whined.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon said behind the morning paper. "Go get the mail."

"Make Dudley get it," Harry replied, to which he got a response of, "Hit him with your Smelting Stick, Dudley." Harry quickly dodged the Smelting Stick and went to get the mail. He was immensely surprised to find a letter addressed to him. Rarely anyone knew him at all and everyone except the Dursleys who did know him believed that he was insane and went to a criminal school.

Harry brought the mail into the dining room to hand to his Uncle Vernon, and sat down on another seat of the kitchen table and began to open his letter, which was addressed in green ink to his cupboard under the stairs. Harry wondered how the could have known. This turned out to be a mistake, for all would have been fine if Dudley hadn't burst out, "Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Uncle Vernon jumped up, purple faced, and snatched the letter out of Harry's hands before he had a chance to react. Uncle Vernon tore the envelope from the letter and scanned it quickly. His face instantly turned red to purple, to blue, to a pale white, and finally settled on an ashen color close to pale.

"Pe-Pe-Petu-Petunia," he stuttered panicked. Harry was surprised to see his uncle in a state like this. He was waving the letter as if it was some sort of bomb.

"I want to see my letter!" Harry insisted, but was interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

"You will not see this letter, boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled back at him, his face turning red. "Petunia! Come here immediately." Aunt Petunia almost ran from the kitchen.

"What is it, dear?" she called breathlessly, for even running ten feet was tire her out immensely. She also scanned the mysterious letter and her face ran through the same sequence of colors that Uncle Vernon's had. "He will not be going!" she insisted.

"Go where?" Harry asked. "I want to see my letter!"

"No! Give it to me!" Dudley's big mouth burst out.

Uncle Vernon took charge. Neither of you will see the letter.

"But I'm your little Duddykins," Dudley insisted, pouting. He reached for the letter fully expecting his daddy to hand it over, but he was mistaken. Uncle Vernon reached for both Harry and Dudley and carried them by their neck, almost choking both Dudley and Harry in the process, and practically threw them into the hall. Harry heard the dining room door slam behind him, as he lay by Dudley on the floor. Both of them were trying to regain their breath. Soon enough, though, their breath came back to them.

Dudley and Harry had a silent fight on who would get the keyhole, and who would get the crack underneath the door. Dudley won, as usual, by threatening Harry with his fist, so Harry bent down, his glasses nearly falling off his face, and tried to listen rather than look. He heard muffled words.

"We vowed to beat that abnormality out of him when we took him in," Vernon was saying to Petunia. Then after a few more moments of talking, Uncle Vernon opened the door. "We've decided to give you your letter he said," similing sinisterly.

Harry was surprised. "Thanks," he said, but just as the words left his mouth, Uncle Vernon had already torn the letter up into pieces so small, that they would probably be the size of dust. He handed the ripped up letter to Harry.

"Here you go, boy!" he barked. "Extra food for you. Be thankful."

Dudley laughed outright and Harry felt tears brimming the corner of his eyes. But he had vowed never to cry in front of the Dursleys, so he forced them back.

Harry silently and quickly left the two standing there laughing and ran upstairs to his room. He had considered running away before, but that wouldn't be safe, and where would he get any money? He wasn't old enough to get a job. Harry fell onto his bed and cried. This was the only place he would let his tears and true emotions out: his cupboard.

All through, the week, more and more letters came for Harry. They came crumpled up in eggs, they came through the mail, they came through the cracks in the windows, they came through the chimney; all sorts of places you would never imagine. There were so many that the house would have been filled to the brim if the letters were not all destroyed in the fireplace. "What a waste," Harry thought sadly. Even though there were so many letters, Harry still hadn't managed to get his hands on even one of them. He felt ashamed of himself. Finally, one day, Uncle Vernon had had enough. "All right," he barked. "We're moving."

They took only the necesseties. First, they moved into a hotel after driving for hours, but when about one hundred letters came for Harry, Uncle Vernon made them camp in a run down house in the sea. It was Harry's birthday. Harry felt that he would never get the letters here. There was no way anyone would find them. Then, suddenly, just when it reached midnight, a booming sound came from the door. It was someone knocking. Uncle Vernon ran from the other room holding a rifle and yelled, "Don't enter. I'm armed." The mysterious stranger seemed to pay no heed to the warning. With a final crash, the door was swept off its hinges as the man knocked it over. The person at the doorway was enormous. He was at least twice the height and width of Uncle Vernon.

"Hi ya 'Arry," the figures loud booming voice carried into the house above the roar of the storm outside. "Last time I've seen you was when you was only a little baby. How've you bin doin? I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the grounds at Hogwarts, but of course you know all of that." Hagrid walked over to Vernon and tore the gun from him. He bent the end into a knot. Uncle Vernon positively trembled.

Harry explained that he didn't know what was going on at all, and Hagrid was both surprised and angry. Hagrid explained to Harry that he was a wizard and finally gave Harry his letter. After a fight with Vernon, in which Hagrid was forced to turn Dudley into a whole pig, which was not much of a difference from the real thing, with his umbrella, Hagrid took Harry off in a boat that he piloted by magic.

Harry was so excited. They were finally going to Hogwarts. Going to his parents, and his, world, the world of true magic. He didn't know that this journey would lead to dangerous and happy times ahead. He didn't know what was in store for him.

  
  
Hi again folks! This chapter was a little rushed at the end, I'll admit that. But I really wanted to get it out. Please R&R! 


	9. Memories Part V: First Year at Hogwarts

Reviews are welcome. You can put up constructive criticism, but best not flames. I mean, it's not like you can't put them up, it's just, how am I supposed to make this story better or more to you needs if all I get is: THIS STORY IS HORRIBLE! #*@( OFF!  
[This is just a precaution. The reviewers so far are great.]  
  
Reviews for Chapter 7:  
[I might not put up reviews on chapters except the ones that come in before I update this chapter. But don't worry. When I'm finished with this story, I'll make a thank you list with all updated reviewers. It will be updated accordingly.]  
  
**Myk: **Thanks again. I think you review this story the most. I do seem to be slipping up a lot, haven't I? I'll try my best not to anymore. Thanks again!  
  
**Due to a special request, these memories will now be written in normal font except for the exception of flashbacks or thoughts  
Also, you will notice that not everything is exactly the same in my memories as in J.K. Rowlings books, but they still have the general idea.  
  
The Thinking Cap song does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 9: **_Memories Part V: First Year at Hogwarts_  
  


Harry looked again at the piece of parchment he was given. Be at station nine and three quarters by eleven o'clock. Today was the day he was to take the train, or whatever they used to get to, Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. He had checked with his uncle yesterday just to be sure he was taking Harry. His uncle had agreed with a snicker and when he whispered in Dudley's ear, Dudley snickered too. Harry was worried, but as he thought, it couldn't be too bad, could it? He heard Aunt Petunia calling him, saying that Vernon was already up and waiting for him and how dare he make the person who feeds him wait for the guest. Harry groaned, which he usually did in the mornings.

Harry got up slowly, more to his benefit than to make his aunt agitated. "Get up boy! NOW!" she yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Coming," Harry called, almost lazily. He opened the door to his cupboard just as a rain of dust came tumbling down from the roof of the cupboard. Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley was jumping down the stairs again. What Harry was wearing would have made a homeless child feel that he/she was receiving fine things. He had donned on his gray rags that his aunt was going to make him wear if he went to that Muggle public school. His hair was untidy and unkempt, with his glasses askew. Harry wore long pants with the bottom looking like one of those pants in Aladdin; it was folded up so much, for they were Dudley's OLD pants. (I mean, if he wore those before, how big is he now?)

Harry walked into the kitchen. His Aunt Petunia tsked at his clothes but didn't do anything. She merely pursed her lips and let out, "Your Uncle Vernon and nice little Duddykins are waiting for you for already," she checked the clock, "three minutes. You are going to get it when you get back from that - that - that school of yours. You kept them waiting a whole THREE MINUTES!

Harry snickered quietly. _"It's more like nice BIG Duddykins,"_ he thought, although he didn't dare voice his feelings to the Dursleys. "Yes, I know," said Harry wearily. "That converts to 180 seconds and a lot more milliseconds, microseconds, nanoseconds, picoseconds, etc." Harry walked out of the kitchen, struggling to carrying his trunk with Hedwig and her cage balanced on top. Within minutes, he was outside, lugging his luggage around to the garage, where his Uncle Vernon and cousin were waiting.

Uncle Vernon barked, "Well, it's about time!" He got in the car while Harry went to the back to put his luggage in the trunk. Afterwards, he sat down in the car and they were off.

The trip to Kings Cross was pretty much uneventful, if you didn't count Dudley hitting Harry nonstop. By the time they reached there, Harry had a huge bruise on his shoulder. Uncle Vernon went to get trolleys. Harry thought it was unusually nice of him, but didn't say anything. Uncle Vernon got into the car and drove off. It wasn't until five minutes later that Harry realized why Uncle Vernon was so nice. Harry had gone towards platform nine, expecting to see platforms at every quarter number. Unfortunately, that was not the case. From Platform Three, instead of going to Platform Three and One Quarter, it jumped straight to Platform Four. Harry was getting very nervous now, indeed. His fears were confirmed when he reached Platform Nine. There was Platform Nine, a very solid brick wall, and Platform Ten. Harry was starting to get worried. He asked a guard about a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The guard didn't know any and asked Harry if he had eyes. There was clearly only Platform Nine and Platform Ten. Next, Harry asked him about the train that left at eleven o'clock. The guard answered that there was none and walked away talking about crazy people.

Harry was getting desperate. There wasn't that much time left to get onto the platform; he was going to miss the train! Just then, he heard some converstation.

"Packed with Muggles of course - "

Harry perked up. He spun around and saw a group of six walking towards him. All of them had flaming red hair. All six were wearing Muggle clothing, although Harry could tell they weren't very good at it. They were carrying huge trunks with trolleys and they had an owl. _"They had an owl,"_ Harry thought excitedly. _"That means that they had a great chance of being wizards. I mean, who else but a wizard would carry an owl and call people Muggles."_

"Now what's the platform number?" the mother asked the five kids.

"Nine and three-quarters," piped up a girl. "Can't I go Mom, please?"

"No, you're still too young. You'll go next year. We are tight for time. Percy, you go first."

"But Mom," the girl whined.

Harry watched carefully as the oldest boy headed towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Careful not to blink, lest he miss something important, Harry watched Percy disappear just as a crowd of Muggles walked by. He cursed inwardly. Harry watched even more carefully as another boy headed towards the barrier. It was one of the twins. Harry watched as he walked straight at the barrier and then - disappeared."

Harry knew that he had to go ask them now. He pushed his trolley towards the red-haired people and asked, trying to be polite, "Um - um - I'm new and I was just wondering how to - how to -"

"Platform," the mother finished for him. "Well, it's actually very simple, dear. Just walk straight at the barrier between stations nine and ten. Do not be afraid. Better do it at a run for the first time."

Harry thanked them and turned towards the barrier. It looked very solid. He started walking towards it, but then picked up speed. He was now running full tilt and closed his eyes when he saw the barrier approaching. He was going to crash, he just knew it. But Harry felt nothing, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a gleaming train in front of it that had 'Hogwarts Express' printed on it. Looking back, he saw the last redhead coming through the entrance and saw a sign above it that read, 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters".

Harry giddily made his way to the train. On the way, he heard snatches of conversation. "Show us Lee," yelled a group of people to his right.

Harry managed to drag his trunk to the train, but then ran into a problem. How in the world was he supposed to drag his trunk up the steps? Just then, the two twin redheads came up.

"Need some help?" they asked. Harry gratefully accepted their help. "I'm Fred Weasley, and that's George." The two struggled with the trunk. They managed to get it into an empty compartment, where they left Harry, not before seeing his scar and exclaiming his name, though.

Harry looked out of the window. The few remaining students were getting ready to board the train. "Hey guess who we saw," the twins, who Harry had spotted on the platform, chorused. "Harry Potter!"

"Oh, can I see him, Mom!" wailed the little girl. Harry turned his head away.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the boy isn't to be gawked at like an animal in the zoo. He was ever polite when asking how to get onto the platform. Ron, you've got something on your nose." Mrs. Weasley, at least Harry assumed that it was her, bent down to wipe the thing off the youngest boy's, who looked to be Harry's age, nose. The boy, whose name was Ron, bent away.

"No, Mom," he yelled.

"Aww...Has little Ronniekins got somethin on his nosie?" one of the twins said teasingly.

"Shut up, Fred," Ron said. Just then, the whistle blew. Mrs. Weasley told them to hurry up and get on the train. Ginny was crying about not being able to go.

"Don't worry, Ginny," one of twins yelled at her. "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat, but then seeing the look on his mother's face, added, "Just kidding!"

The train started picking up speed. Harry's compartment door opened, and Ron peeked in. "Hi," he said. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry said that it was fine if he sat here.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, not knowing that Harry already knew his name.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered carelessly. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you really? Do you have that scar..." Ron asked eagerly. Harry lifted his bangs and let Ron get a good look at his lightning bolt shaped scar. "Bloody hell," Ron said quietly. "I thought it was one of Fred and George's jokes."

The rest of the train ride was pretty much uneventful, except for a kid whom Harry had met before in the robe shop at Diagon Alley. He came in with two fat goons that reminded Harry of Dudley behind him. "Hi," he introduced himself. "Fancy meeting you here. So you are Harry Potter. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

At this, Ron gave a strangled laugh.

"You think my names funny, don't you," Malfoy said. Harry like him even less now, with that sneer on his face. "I know you of course. One of the Weasleys. They all have red hair and are too poor to feed their family. You'll do good not to associate yourself with riffraff like Weasley here." He held out his hand, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can decide who to associate with," he said, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy looked a bit put off and left with his two goons without a word.

"Not associating with riffraff. Who does he think he is? My father? No wait, he resembles my mother more. No, wait again. My mother looks a lot better than him. I know! He resembles some slimy git that I'm sure I'll meet later," Harry muttered darkly. "Who's he to make my decisions."

Ron had laughed at what Harry said. "That was bloody brilliant," he said. "The Malfoys were always within You-Know-Who's inner circle. And how did you know about Snape?"

"Who's Snape," Harry asked, utterly confused.

"You mean, you don't know?" Ron asked, looking scandalized. "Snape is just the worst teacher there. My brothers say he's a slimy git that never washes his hair. They always play pranks on him."

"Oh," was Harry's bright answer.

"Anyways, what's your Quidditch team?"

"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, you dont' know?" Ron asked. "Could've guessed, living with those lousy Muggles."

"That's what Hagrid said," Harry answered laughing a little.

"Yeah, well, well, anyway, Quidditch is this game played on broomsticks and there are - ". Ron talked to Harry all about Quidditch, its aspects, its best moves, its teams.

Just as Ron finished explaining to Harry about the game in Transylvania with the Chudley Cannons, which happened to be Ron's favorite team, a lunch trolley came by.

"Anything off the carts, dears?" the woman pushing the trolley asked. There was an assortment of candies and sweets. Harry, not knowing what's good and what's bad, bought a little of everything. Ron mumbled that he didn't need anything and that he had brought sandwiches.

Ron unpacked his sandwiches, and said quietly, "She always forgets that I don't like cornbeef."

Harry looked at Ron's squashed sandwich, and said, "Swap you for one of those."

Ron turned pink and said,"Oh, you don't want that. She hasn't much time, with so many of us and all."

Harry handed him a pastry. It was the first time he could share, and made the best of it.

While the pair was happily munching on the snacks Harry had brought, a girl with brown bushy hair walked in. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Have you seen a toad? A boy lost one."

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron answered.

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? I've read about you. You're in many books," Hermione looked excited. Then she turned to Ron, who had his wand out and was trying to turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow. Ron turned red and started to perform a spell. It didn't work, because it wasn't really a spell, but Ron didn't know that.

"Are you sure that is really a spell? I've read all my coursebooks and memorized them and tried simple magic and they all worked for me." After that, Hermione walked out saying, "Please tell me if you see a toad."

"I hope I'm not in her house," Ron muttered.

The girl named Hermione Granger came into their compartment a little while later. "We'll be at Hogwarts in five minutes," she said. "So you'd better change into your robes."

The two boys changed into their midnight black Hogwarts robes and sure enough, within a few minutes, they reached Hogwarts. "Firs' years over here, firs' years over here. How ar' you doin, Harry?" It was Hagrid.

Ron was glancing at Hagrid shellshocked. Harry had told Ron that Hagrid was big, but Ron never thought that he was THIS big. They followed Hagrid to the lake, where Hagrid told them a huge giant squid lived. Ron shuddered. Hagrid had said four people to each boat, so Ron and Harry got into one. They were joined a little later by a boy named Neville who had lost his toad and Hermione Granger. As they turned a bend in the lake, they got their first glance at Hogwarts Castle. It was more than anyone expected. Everyone let out a gasp of awe. When they finally reached land, Hagrid came out, noticed a toad, and said,"Is this anyone's toad?"

Neville Longbottom went to claim it and said happily,"Trevor...I thought I had lost you."

"Be careful wit' 'hat toad," Hagrid warned him. He led them up the great stone steps to a pair of large brown doors made of polished cherrywood. "I read somewhere that the sap of the cherry tree contains a Muggle poison named cyanide," Hermione Granger whispered behind them. Suddenly, the great doors opened, and a stern looking witch welcomed them.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's OK, Hagrid. I can take them from here." Professor McGonagall led them through the grand great hall, full of paintings that moved. She told them to wait here to be sorted. They were outside the two doors that opened to the dining area. A group of ghosts floated through the wall, discussing something rather important about a certain Peeves, whoever that was. This was a shock to everyone, except Hermione Granger, who had memorized Hogwarts, A History and knew about the ghosts. A ghost said to the new students,"First years waiting to be sorted, I suppose. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house." The ghosts floated away.

Harry looked nervously around. Ron was going on ranting about having to fight a troll and Hermione Granger was silently going over all the spells she knew in her head. He didn't see Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, the doors in front of them opened, and Professor McGonagall led them into the dining hall with a slip of parchment in her hand. Harry looked around in wonder, and felt almost everyone around him do the same. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the outside weather. The long white tables had all students sitting in them. Professor McGonagall led them down the center aisle and stopped in front of a stool, right in front of the Head Table, where all the teachers sat. On top of the stool was a hat. All the students stared at the hat. Then, suddenly, a rip opened near the brim like a mouth and the hat started to sing:

  


_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The great hall rang with applause. Harry was a little nervous about trying on the hat with everyone watching, as was most of the first years. The sorting began. Professor McGonagall started with 'Abbot, Hannah' who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table began clapping and cheering as Hannah took of the hat, carefully placed it on the stool, and made her way to the Hufflepuff table. So on and on, the sorting went. Harry watched as Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. Ron groaned. Harry had learned that every Weasley in history had been sorted into Gryffindor. It put great pressure on Ron, but even if Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, he wouldn't enjoy it because of Hermione's know-it-all voice. Harry also watched as Draco Malfoy was, unsurprisingly, sorted into Slytherin. Ron hissed at him as he sat down.

Too soon, it was Harry's turn. Stares followed him all the way up to the stool.

"Potter?"

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry nervously made his way up to the stool oblivious of the stares and gawks at his forehead. He put on the sorting hat. It slipped over his head and covered his eyes. Harry was staring at inky blackness, the inside of the Thinking Cap.

"Ahhh...Difficult. Very difficult. You have a thirst to prove yourself, and there are brains, definitely brains."

While the sorting hat was contemplating which house to sort Harry into, Harry was desperately thinking,_"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin"_. He had heard that almost all the dark wizards known in the world have come from Slytherin.

"You would do very well in Slytherin," came the hat's voice. Harry kept on desperately hoping that he would not be sorted into Slytherin. "Not Slytherin, eh? You would do well in Slytherin. No? Well, then it better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the house name to the hall.

At once, loud applause rang from the Gryffindor table. Harry walked over there and sat down in an empty seat. Percy Weasley shook Harry's hand while the twins Fred and George were chanting,"We got Potter! We got Potter!" over and over again.

Finally, it came to be Ron's turn. Harry thought he looked a bit green and gave him a thumbs up for encouragement. The sorting hat had barely touched Ron's head when the rip opened at the edge and, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron, relieved and smiling broadly, went to sit next to Harry while Percy congratulated him.

"Well done, Ron. Well done. Mom and Dad will be pleased."

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up and silence fell on the Great Hall. "Welcome to another year," he said. "I need to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has also asked me to inform you that this year, Flying Whizbees have been added to the list of forbidden items. Now, I have only a few more words to say before we begin the feast. Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak." Dumbledore sat back down and instantly, trays of food appeared.

Harry stared at his plate, surprised that it had filled up. Looking at Percy Weasley, their prefect for the year, Harry asked, "Is Dumbledore mad?"

"Yeah? Is he?" Ron asked.

Percy looked up from his plate. "Best not talk with your mouth full, Ron. To answer your question, Harry, Dumbledore is a genius, the best headmaster and wizard I had ever known, but yes, he is a bit mad."

Ron and Harry started stuffing themselves with food. Hermione looked disapprovingly at them, but they ignored her. The Gryffindor ghost floated towards them. "Hello," he said. "My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

Ron took one look at him and burst out,"I know who you are. My brothers told me about you. Your Nearly Headless Nick."

"Yes," the ghost replied curtly. "But I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"How can you be _nearly_ headless?" someone at the Gryffindor table asked.

"Like _this_," Nearly Headless Nick replied, not liking the direction this conversation was going. He moved his head and it fell from his neck. He would have been headless if it wasn't for the little piece of skin, like a hinge, that still connected his head and body together. Everyone at the Gryffindor table "ohhhd" and "ahhhd".

The rest of the conversation was pretty much about Quidditch.

After the feast, Harry and the rest of the students went up to their dormitories and fell asleep.

  


* * *

Time passed. Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas. Harry had learned many things before Christmas. For instance, Professor Snape, the Potions master, absolutely loathed Harry. Another thing was that Gringotts was robbed, but the volt that was robbed had been emptied out earlier the same day. Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, for Hermione had become their friend after they saved her from a troll, had reason to believe that whatever was in Vault 713 that day was now in Hogwarts. Hagrid had let something slip about a certain Nicolas Flamel. Now they were trying to find out who he was. He was in none of the books they had checked so far, but Harry had a feeling he had seen that name somewhere.

On a lighter note, Harry had made the Quidditch team as Seeker as a first year, making him the youngest Seeker for Hogwarts in a century. Now, I will attempt to describe Quidditch:

Two teams play against each other. Each team has seven players on the field at one time. Three of the players for each side are called Chasers. The Chasers pass the Quaffle, a small bright red ball about the size of a soccor ball, and try to score through one of the three hoops on their opponent's side. Ten points for each ball that goes through.

For each side, there is also a Keeper. The Keeper flies around the hoops trying to keep the other team from scoring with the Quaffle. Then, there are two beaters on each team. They fly around with a club trying to knock the big heavy jet black ball around the size of the Quaffle, the Bludger, around and unseating as many players of the opposing team. Finally, there is the Seeker. the does the most dangerous job of trying to catch the tiny golden winged ball called the Golden Snitch. Whichever Seeker catches the snitch first wins his team an extra one hundred fifty points, so they almost always win. The game only ends when the snitch is caught.

  


* * *

It was almost the end of the school year. Harry and Ron had found out who Nicolas Flamel finally. It was on the back of the card of Albus Dumbledore from a chocolate frog, a type of candy. Nicolas Flamel was only six hundred sixty-five years old. He was an alchemist and made the only known Sorcerer's Stone, a stone that could change any metal to gold and produces the elixir of life, which makes the drinker immortal. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had earned Gryffindor tons of points for saving the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort's clutches. It just happened that Voldemort was controlling a professor at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell, and tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry saved it, and it was destroyed. Nicolas Flamel would also die.

This was the beginning of a horrible summer for Harry, a truly horrible one, indeed.

  
  
I didn't feel that it was necessary to write out the events of finding the stone and saving it, etc. Most of you already know all this, and I wanted to get this chapter out. Only Harry's second, third, and fourth years left before I can start making up things. Can't wait. R&R! 


	10. Memories Last Part: A Condensed 2 4 Yea...

**Important Note: Some of the things happening here are not described in the book. I've just decided to elaborate a little. But it should fall in with the plot somehow.  
  
Thanks for all your support and reviews!**  
  
**Myk: **Thanks yet again. I know this is my story...and I can do anything I want with it...but I'll try to make it more realistic. Also, I'm making a condensed version of years 2 - 4 since most readers seem to want it that way.  
  
**Serry: **Thanks for the review. I'll do what you said, just in some later chapter since it doesn't really fit in here.  
  
**Chapter 10: **_Memories Last Part: A Condensed 2 - 4 Year Hogwarts_  
  


"It was Harry Potter's twelfth birthday. The Dursleys, like usual, forgot all about it. Harry was left to do his usual set of chores. He looked despondently at his list:

  
__

Cook breakfast  
Make beds  
Wash windows  
Dust house  
Clean Dudley's room  
Cook lunch  
Cook dinner  
Gather firewood [See below]  
Wash dishes  
Mow lawn  
Weed garden  
  
We have decided to have a normal fireplace now instead of an electric one, so you will need to gather firewood.

Harry sighed. He knew that the only reason that the Dursleys had gotten a change in fireplace was because they didn't want to raise their house's electricity bill, and since Harry could gather firewood for them, they were pretty much covered.

Then a thought reached Harry. He smirked. The Dursleys plan had one small flaw in it. He would be away at Hogwarts for the fall and winter, the seasons where the fireplace was needed most, even though the house had a heater. Harry sighed again and began his work.

It was about two o'clock when he finished his chores for the day. Uncle Vernon walked in, looking important and, hopefully, imposing, although Harry thought he looked like a vulnerable medium-sized blue whale. He had read the the tongue of the blue whale alone weighed seven times the weight of an African Elephant. Harry didn't know how a creature that size could not look imposing, but looking at Uncle Vernon just once made it seem all so clear. Fat people just couldn't move around as fast. [A.N.: I'm not biased against weight, etc., but if you lived with someone like Uncle Vernon, your bound to be biased against anyone with even one trait of Uncle Vernon's.], and they had soft bellies that would easily attacked.

The reason that Uncle Vernon was trying to look imposing was because of," Harry stopped at this point from telling the story. The story of his first year was long enough. And now he had finally begun on his second year. Harry's throat felt on fire, and the hot weather was also having an effect on him, so he retrieved two beverages from the cooler in the back seat of Mike's car (Mike always carried those sort of things for what he called 'emergencies'.) and handed one to Mike. Harry took a long swig from his beverage, which Harry noticed was a common Muggle drink called Coca-Cola. It burned his mouth a little, but it wasn't that bad and it sure quenched his thirst.

Mike was quickly getting impatient with the length of time this story was taking. Harry had just told him that he had been talking for two straight hours and that this was the 'condensed version' of his story. Seeing no way to finish the story quicker instead to ask, Mike asked tentatively,"Could you condense the story a lot more. I mean, I believe you and everything, since even the best liar couldn't come up with a story like that that fits everything we've found about your life, but its already been two hours and, well, quite frankly, we've gotta go back soon."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You've been researching on my life," he asked suspiciously.

"Well, yeah," Mike said. "What else did you think I was on the computer for? Breaking into Iraq's intelligence agency?"

Mike looked guilty and Harry stared at him. "OK," he finally said. "I was breaking into the Irag intellignce agency computer mainframe. But you still haven't answered my question."

The expression on Harry's face softened. "Oh, alright," he said. "All this talking is making me uncomfortable too. Now, for the super condensed version:

Well, the Dursleys were treating me horribly, and Ron Weasley actually had to rescue me out of my own room, for there were bars around it as soon as the Dursleys had found out that I wasn't allowed to do magic during the summer as an underage wizard. They found out because Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf, told them so. After getting rescued, I spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow," and seeing the confused look on Mike's face, continued,"It's where the Weasleys live. They call it the burrow. Anyway, afterwards, we go to Hogwarts for our second year. Funny thing was, we couldn't get through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We didn't even think about sending an owl, since the Weasleys came in a car that was enchanted to fly. Ron and I just jumped in and revved up the engine. We flew up into the clouds to try to avoid the Muggles since the car's Invisibility Booster was faulty. Following the train, they reached Hogwarts, where they were almost expelled because seven Muggles saw them.

The days passed almost uneventfully for awhile. Then, during the middle of the school year, there were attacks on students from all directions. Everyone attacked, including Nearly Headless Nick, turned into stone; they were petrified. For awhile, almost everyone believed that it was me who was attacking everyone, since I was always found a the crime scene. But then they realized their mistake when Hermione Granger was attacked. By then, I had learned that I was a Parseltongue, someone who could talk to snakes. Ron and I found that Hermione was clutching a piece of paper before she was petrified. We managed to tug it out without ripping it.

Hermione had discovered that the monster attacking everyone was from Slytherin's secret chamber and was a basilisk, the king of serpents. These dangerous creatures could only be controlled by a Parseltongue, and could live for hundreds of years. They were hatched from a chickens egg beneath a toad. Anyone staring at the beam of its eye would die instantly, and the basilisk was also incredibly venomous. Ron and I discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and rescued Ginny Weasley, who did all of those things when she was controlled by Tom Marvolo Riddle. Rearranging the letters around, you would get 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

The summer was again bad at the Dursleys. I was cleaning the dishes one night when he heard the television in the other room blare out the news.

_Sirius Black, a convicted murderer, had escaped from jail. He is on the run. Be on the lookout for him_

For some reason, I felt attached to that report. I shrugged it off, thinking about madmen and serial killers.

Finally, I was going back to Hogwarts for my third year there. I met up with Ron and Hermione at the station. I caught up with everything happening in the wizarding world, about Sirius Black, who was actually a wizard and had escaped the dreaded fortress of Azkaban.

I learned many things about Sirius Black. I learned that he was my godfather, that he betrayed my mother and father. But what I learned was wrong. He did nothing of the sort. Near the end of my school year, I discovered the truth, the Sirius, or Padfoot, was actually completely innocent, that his being trapped in Azkaban for thirteen years was for no reason. The real traitor was Wormtail, or better known as the dead and brave Peter Pettigrew.

I had helped Sirius escape from the clutches of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He had flown away on the the back of a Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

Then, it was my fourth year. This year, I was most shocked to find that there was no Quidditch, but a tournament that hadn't been held in a hundred years, the Triwizard Tournament. In this tournament, each of three magical schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang would send in candidates and an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire, would decide the child most worthy of being the champion of his/her school. All was going well. Fleur Delacour was chosen to be the Beauxbaton champion, Viktor Krum was the Durmstrang champion, Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts champion, when all of a sudden, something went terribly wrong. The Goblet of Fire had been hoodwinked, and it produced my name for a fourth, nonexisting school. I was forced to compete though, because of a binding magical contract Dumbledore had been talking about.

Harry and the other three champions had to complete three almost impossible tasks with no help at all, although all of them cheated a bit. The first task was to steal a golden egg from a dragon armed only with your wand. The second task was to retrieve a person from the bottom of a lake. I fared well in those two tasks. The third task was to make it through a maze filled with dangerous creatures and mystical enchantments. Harry and Cedric both got to the cup at the same time. We decided to take it at the same time. The cup was actually a portkey, and it transported us to a graveyard, where Cedric was killed, and I witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. I was lucky that I made it out alive.

And that's the whole story."

Harry paused, waiting for Mike's reaction. "Whoa," he said. "So does that mean that I'm a wizard too? With all that plate levitation and stuff."

"Yes," Harry replied. "A very special one, just like me. You can also talk to snakes. You are also a Parseltongue."

Mike sat there, looking stunned.

  
Well, that's all for this chapter. Finally! Now I can start weaving my own story. Thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Before Classes : CIA Part 1

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I will not be posting the names of any reviewers for right now. I will include them all on the thank you page. Keep reviewing though!**  
  
**Chapter 11: **_Before Classes - CIA Day 1_  
  


"So..." Harry began, not really knowing what to say. "Do not, and I repeat, do not, ever tell anyone this."

"Sure," Mike agreed, as he jerked to reality.

Now that the ice was broken, the two boys laughed at each other. "Well," began Mike. "We'd better be off. We have a long day ahead of us."

"But it's almost evening," Harry asked, confused? _"Was this another CIA thing? Doing missions at night? But I'm not even trained yet, and Mike said ahead of US."_

Seeing Harry's confused expression, Mike couldn't help but chuckle. "Tomorrow," he said. "That's ahead of us."

Realization finally dawned on Harry's face. "Oh..."

  


* * *

Harry woke to the twittering of birds right outside his window. He couldn't help but smile. Now that he had finally revealed everything to Mike, it felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

Walking downstairs cheerily, Harry saw Mike putting the finishing touches on the grand breakfast he had prepared. "It is your first day after all," Mike said, when Harry opened his mouth to protest.

Harry sighed and sat down. He was soon overcome by the delicious smells of breakfast and succumbed to eating it.

"Well," Mike said, sitting down. "You are sure going to have a big day today. You got your first classes. Let's see...Martial Arts, Logic Puzzles, Weaponry, Agility, Personification and Disguise, Computers, Teamwork, Spying, Target Practice, Quick Thinking, Stamina, and Ettiquette."

"Whoa, that's a lot. What's Ettiquette?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing much. You just have to learn manners."

"And I have that at the end of the day?" Harry asked, half incredulous, half surprised at his bad luck. "The perfect way to end a day."

"That rhymes," Mike said approvingly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know what?" Harry asked. "Why is it called the CIA? I know I heard that somewhere. Um... Oh yeah! It's in the United States of America. Isn't it copyrighted somewhere?"

"Maybe," Mike said, helping himself to some toast. "It is in a lot of books. I mean, the words that I know are copyrighted are: 'the', copyrighted in approximately 99.9999% of books, 'a', copyrighted in almost every single book, etc." He grinned at Harry and winked. "Nah, we just like the sound of it. What the US government doesn't know can't hurt them."

Harry laughed. "I guess you are right," he said and began on breakfast. He was looking forward to his first day at 'school'.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Mike leaned forward and said, "It isn't school. It's boot camp. Eh... You do know what boot camp is, right?"

Harry assured him that he indeed did know what a boot camp is. They ate in silence. Harry stuffed himself with food. Mike's cooking certainly was excellent. He pointed that out and Mike embarassedly said, "Oh, it was nothing."

They eventually set off onto the headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency of Britain.

  
Hi folks. This is an extremely short chapter and I just wanted to get it out. I was getting some serious writers block and just wanted to put this out and have sometime to think before the next 'full' chapter comes out. R&R! 


	12. Martial Arts Class : CIA Part 2

Thanks for your reviews! Keep reviewing.  
  
**Chapter 12: **_Martial Arts Class : CIA Part 2_  
  


Mike parked the car that he and Harry were riding in expertly. He explained that underaged CIA drivers were only allowed to park cars by themselves while in total control of the highly-advanced vehicles, and he had become extremely good at it. Harry nodded approvingly. The two already good friends were going to their first classes for the day,and first classes ever for Harry. Harry was nervous; sweat poured down his head like bullets from a machine gun. Mike noticed his nervousness, although Harry had tried hard to cover it up. Then again, Mike rarely never notices nothing. Harry just assumed that it was an effect of Mike's CIA training. Harry couldn't wait to be as good as Mike, and he was practically itching to go on a mission.

  
  


"Don't be nervous, young learner," he said, smiling. "When you are through training, a mission you will take." Harry was surprised at how he said the sentence and voiced his opinion about it, saying it was weird and that he didn't know Mike was into philosophy. Mike sighed. After hearing about the way Harry was treated at his 'home', he wasn't surprised to find that Harry had never heard of the 'Muggle' movie Star Wars, and any of the associated books. That meant he didn't know who Yoda was, and Mike didn't try to explain it to him. Harry would probably mistake it for yoga and question how yoga, which is an exercise, could talk. "Forget about it," Mike said. "It's a Muggle joke." He had liked the word 'Muggle' and was now using it many times, much to the displeasure of Harry, who had to countlessly tell him not to use the word in the presence of Muggles, who chances are didn't know what 'Muggle' meant and would probably suspect Mike of calling them a mugger.

  
  


"Can't you stop using the word 'Muggle'," Harry said impatiently. "I've told you a countless amount of times. It's important enough to keep on stressing. If the Ministry of Magic got any, and I mean any, gist of me being here, I could kiss my CIA training and your friendship goodbye. They don't know you are magical, so they would probably put a Memory Charm on you."

  
  


"Fine. Whatever you say, Master," Mike stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes and cracking another of his Star Wars jokes. "I'll stop using the word '_Muggle_' in the presence of _Muggles_ because then the Ministry of Magic might here about us and think I'm a _Muggle_ and put a Memory Charm on poor me, the _Muggle_ and fine you for telling the wizarding world to a supposed _Muggle_, me, who just got his memory erased..."

  
  


"I get your point. I get your point," Harry hurriedly interrupted, glancing around them to make sure there was no one there. "You could've blown our cover," he hissed at Mike, still glancing warily around. Then, seeing that no one had overheard their conversation, Harry smiled at Mike and said,"You still have much to learn, my young Padawan." Before Mike could say anything, Harry added quickly and defensively, "What? It was a Star Wars joke. I heard about Dudley, did I tell you about Dudley," and when Mike had assured Harry that he indeed did tell him about his fat, porky cousin Dudley who was wider than he was tall, Harry continued. "Anyways, I heard Dudley talking about it to his friend Piers. What can I say? I love eavesdropping." Harry finished grinning stupidly at Mike, reminent of what Ron would be expected to do. At the thought of his old friends, Harry saddened even more.

  
  


Mike seemed not to notice anything out of the ordinary with Harry, and if he did, he didn't show it. "Hmm...," he said quietly, musing. "I didn't know you knew about Star Wars. The joke I cracked earlier was a Star Wars joke." Harry asked Mike if that was anything bad. Mike replied with a simple, "No. Of course not. Just wondering and musing and going into my semi-meditative state." Mike cracked a grin. More cheerfully, he added, "Well, we've been loitering around here for the past fifteen minutes. Not only does that sign over there," and Mike pointed out a sign to Harry,"say 'No loitering', we have only ten minutes to get to class, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

  
  


Harry was oblivious to Mike's teasing. He watched as a figure emerged from the sky. From the ground, Mike questioned Harry as to whether or not he knew what it was. As the thing in the sky approached Harry, spiralling lazily in the sky, Harry realized that it was his snowy white owl, Hedwig. He pointed that out to Mike and Mike visibly relaxed. Harry himself let out the breath of air that he didn't know he was holding until that moment. Hedwig gently landed on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. She dropped the bundle that she was carrying into Harry's outstretched arms. He looked at it and realized it to be the Daily Prophet. "_Wizarding newspaper,_" he mouthed silently to Mike. Hedwig took of promptly. Harry had a year's subscription to the Daily Prophet. He had gotten it when Hermione had pushed him to, telling him that it would be worth it and his only connection to the wizarding world other than her and Ron. Now, he glanced at the front page article. The headline caught his eye.

  
  
**Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Really Back? Fudge Denies, The Boy-Who-Lived Doesn't**  
  


Harry skimmed the article and found it to be interesting. He found that it was written by a certain _Maria Lapeod_, obviously Rita Skeeter's replacement. Harry vaguely wondered what Hermione had done to her. He proceeded to whisper this article aloud to Mike.

  
  
**Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Really Back? Fudge Denies, The Boy-Who-Lived Doesn't**  
  
_Written by Maria Lapeod, Daily Prophet Reporter  
  
Who should we trust? The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge? Or the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, considered by many to be the downfall of the Dark Lord thirteen, soon to be fourteen, years ago. While Harry Potter accuses present day MoM Cornelius Fudge to be a blumbering fool and an incompetent bastard, Fudge states that Potter is a disturbed child who frequently experiences hallucinations and pains in his scars and is insane and shouldn't be trusted. Potter's explanation? He believes that his scar is directly related to the Dark Lord, quote 'This curse scar connects me to You-Know-Who (although the boy used his feared name. When asked why he does this, he simply replied with a little saying that Albus Dumbledore used to always say: Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself.) Sometimes I dream about him and know what he is planning. Sometimes I can see what he is doing presently.' _

Before jumping to conclusions too quickly, I would also like to remind you that all of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staff trust Potter on this matter. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Transfiguration Teacher, Head of House of Gryffindor House, is quoted saying, quote 'He [Potter] likes to joke around, yes. But he would never ever lie about something as serious as this. You-Know-Who killed his parents. It isn't something he would take lightly.' Also, Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, has complete trust in Potter. He is quoted saying 'Harry has my full confidence.'

However, Fudge blatantly disregards anything to do with You-Know-Who. He has even gone as far as threatened to remove Headmaster Albus Dumbledore from office for, quote 'slandering him'. But if Fudge is right, then the wizarding community need not worry about anything. You may regard this article as a joke. If Fudge is right, then Harry Potter would be charged with first-degree murder and sentenced to life inprisonment for the use of at least one Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra, and everything will return to normal.

But if Fudge if wrong... Who knows what horrors would befall the wizarding community?

  
  


Harry looked up from this article surprised. Mike looked absolutely horrified. "He's going to press charges against you for _murder_?" Harry's face was pallid. He told Mike calmly, his voice betraying his inner feelings, that he would face anything that stupid son of a bitch minister would throw at him. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Mike checked his watch and decided to break the ice. "Well, we have sixty seconds before the first class starts," he said.

  
  


* * *

  


It was a miracle that Harry and Mike made it to their first class, Martial Arts, on time. They slid into their seats just as the bell rang and the teacher walked up to the front of the room. He was a strong looking man with a lot of muscles, but was not really large. His pale, white face reminded Harry strangely of the way Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy, looked. Harry hoped that he wouldn't have to judge the new teacher the same way he judged the two Malfoys. It would really be a pity. Martial Arts was a class that he was looking forward to. The teacher had black hair cropped close to the middle of his neck and was fierce looking. He was not someone you would want to mess with.

"Well," he said. "I believe we have a new student among ourselves. Please raise your hand, Harry Potter. Harry did as he was told, and felt the eyes of twenty people boring into his back. He sighed. At least this time, it would only be a one-time thing, or so he hoped. "Now that that's finished," the teacher added, after a brief pause, let's begin our daily practice routine. Mike, will you please fill Harry in. Mike nodded.

"Harry," he called. "Over here." Harry walked up to him. "OK. Now, each class, we begin with a warmup routine. And then Mike attempted to show Harry a series of moves. Harry was surprised at how graceful Mike was. When he was finished, Harry tried his luck with it. Before he was even into the spin, he tripped and landed flat on his face. "Don't worry," Mike said. "You just need to practice. Our senseii, oh that's Japanese for teacher, says that you can practice this routine the whole class. Mike left Harry to his practice and stepped back into the flock of students who were waiting attentively for their senseii, Harry learned that it was Senseii Hera, to give them instructions. By the end of class, Harry had the practice routine pretty well covered, and could do it almost as gracefully as Mike. While Mike waited at the door, the Martial Arts senseii walked up to Harry and asked him to show him the routine. Harry performed it, while Senseii Hera corrected the position of his shoulders and elbows occasionally.

  
  


"Good job," he said, finally, nodding approvingly down at Harry. "You learn quickly. Now go to your next class." Harry sighed, relieved. He joined Mike at the door and together, they walked towards their next class: Logic Puzzles.

  
  
Well, that's Harry's first class. I'm not too good at describing classes with martial arts, so I just decided include a practice routine for Harry to practice with. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please R&R with suggestions! 


	13. The First Mission : CIA Part 3

Thanks for your reviews! Keep reviewing.  
  
**Chapter 13: **_The First Mission : CIA Part 3_  
  


Harry and Mike took their time getting to their class. They had plently of time. Like Hogwarts, you usually had time in between classes. Over several months have passed. Harry had advanced unbelievably fast and could now fight better than almost everyone in the class. He and Mike were the best in every single class. During those several months, Harry had developed a growing affinity to books. He supposed he was growing off of Mike, who loved to learn, but feared that he was turning into another Hermione.

  
  


With the Weasley family, things were not going that greatly. Harry had been missing for three months now. Sirius was frantic, and the rest of the Weasleys weren't any better. They had come to love Harry in the last few years and had practically adopted him. Hermione was out of her mind with worry, and so were Ron and Ginny. She had grown over her schoolgirl crush over Harry and was now a great friend, just like Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was frantic. Everytime someone called at the fireplace or Arthur Weasley came home, she would run in from the kitchen or whereever she was and inquire for information about Harry. Each day, it was the same, "No we haven't heard anything about Harry. All we can do is wait and pray."

  
  


All the way at the CIA headquarters, Harry knew nothing about this. He had made a special trip to Diagon Alley with Mike, in disguise of course, and had bought Mike a snowy owl, just like Hedwig, and had also got him a wand. Harry supposed that since he had done magic over the past few days and had gotten no reprimand from the ministry (he supposed that they stopped tracking him after he was expelled), it wouldn't hurt for Mike to have a wand, and they had got him one, an unusual wand which had three cores of four magical animals: unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, and gryphon claw. Harry had found that his wand needed an upgrade, and Mr. Ollivander had been especially surprised when it chose to change its core to the same four animals of Mike's wand. The phoenix feather was still from Fawkes though.

  
  


Harry wondered when he was going to go on his first mission. He knew that since he and Mike were the brightest and the best students in the classes, they would be the first they would consider for missions. Meanwhile, he contented himself with reading the tons of books he had gotten in the last trip to Diagon Alley. Mike would read also, since Harry had brought him up to speed on the last four years of his magical education. Now, they would sit around the fire each night sharing knowledge that they had gained during the day.

  
  


The two had learned many new things. For instance, Harry and Mike had both found that they had five similar animagus forms: a gryphon, a dragon, a unicorn, a phoenix, and a basilisk. They had learned from books how to become all five of them at will. It had hurt a lot in the beginning and had taken lots of patience, but now they were rewarded at having the ability to change into those five at will, although it was scary with the basilisk, since it could kill with its stare. It was uncanny how Mike and Harry both seemed to have the same abilities. Both could see what Voldemort was doing for instance. They had sent a few anonymous letters to the Ministry of Magic warning them of Voldemort attacks. Whether the tips were used, they didn't know.

  
  


Then one day, the day came for the two to go on there first missions. They had been informed half an hour earlier and were expected to leave in an hour. As Mike said, "Man, they give us short notice."

  
  


"Did they give us any information?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Yeah. We're supposed to go in and rescue the foreign minister of France. Wonder what happened to him." Mike answered. They started towards their awaiting transport, a sleek ship that seemed to be top class. "We sure get cool transportation though." Harry agreed with Mike. Even he, who couldn't tell the difference between different sort of planes, could tell that it was fast, and cool-looking. It was polished and shone silver, and it was curved so it was perfectly aerodynamic. "But they don't use this for normal missions. It must be more important than I thought."

  
  


"The universe holds many secrets," Harry quoted. Then, they stepped towards the transport. Harry had a strange feeling, like something was going to happen on this mission, something big. From years of experience, Harry knew that he shouldn't ignore his feelings. He pulled Mike aside and told him what he felt.

"Something big is going to happen," he warned Mike.

"Really? How do you know that? You aren't a true seer right?"

"Nope," Harry said and pretended to throw up. He remembered Professor Trelawney from Hogwarts. "It's just this feeling I have sometimes."

"I don't know, Harry," Mike said unsure. "Just hold onto your feeling. Nothing seems wrong, but we can't underestimate the enemy." Harry agreed and they walked into the plane.

  
  


After a smooth plane ride, the duo was currently standing outside of the Iraq Postal Office. They had learned through contacts the the minister was currently being held in this shack.

  
  


"This is their postal office?" Mike questioned incredulously. Harry nodded. Having nothing better to do, they walked in. Harry quickly took everything in. In the corner of the dusty room, there was a counter with a man reading a magazine sitting behind it. He looked up as the duo approached. Harry had luckily learned the man's language and conversed fluently with him. Mike sat back and listened to the conversation, eyes flitting around the room, taking everything in. There was something about this place that just wasn't right to Mike. Harry had noticed it too and raised an eyebrow at him while the old man at the counter was distracted. Mike returned the look as Harry turned his attention back to the man, who had a name tag that said _Ambisdah_.

  
  


"Well, Ambisdah," Harry said, glancing at the man's tag. "It was nice meeting you. We'll be sure to go on that tour you recommended of the state buil..." At this point, Harry's vision started to grow blurry. "Fuck..." he said as he started to faint. Ambisdah faded out of view. Harry felt himself falling, falling, and falling. Then, suddenly, he was thrown forward roughly and he felt as if he had just traveled by Floo Powder. He felt the bridge of his glasses break and, despite the situation he was in, he sighed. Now he needed more Spellotape for his glasses. All of that was forgotten when he looked up.

  
  


"Well, well, well," said a man. "Who do we have here?"

  
  
I think this is my first cliffhanger. Anyway, I've finally got to the magic part. Please R&R! 


	14. The Four Founders

Don't worry, Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, etc. will be in the picture.  
  
**Chapter 14: **_The Four Founders_  
  


The man was tall and lanky. He had black hair and piercing black eyes that held no emotion in them. Harry gaped at the man. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mike do the same. All he could mutter was a _"_Who are you?_"_

The man was silent. All he did was stare soulessly back at Harry and Mike. Just when Harry was feeling a little creeped out, another tall man dressed in scarlet robes appeared out of nowhere. Harry supposed that it was apparition. _"Then these men must be wizards!"_ he thought excitedly. _"Maybe they would know where he and Mike were."_

_"_Salazar,_"_ began the scarlet-robed man. _"_Go easy on them a little._"_

_"Salazar, Salazar,"_ Harry thought. He knew that he had heard that name somewhere. A spark of recognition crossed his face. _"_You're Salazar Slytherin and you're Godric Gryffindor!_"_ Harry yelled.

_"_How did you know about us?_"_ Gryffindor asked, smiling. _"_We are not that famous. At least, I think not._"_ Gryffindor had a weird sort of twinkle in his eyes. It reminded Harry of Albus Dumbledore. Slytherin just frowned.

_"_Is he always this moody?_"_ Mike piped in, meaning Slytherin.

Gryffindor chuckled. If possible, Slytherin's frown deepened. _"_No, Salazar's just having some disagreements with the rest of us. It's nothing really. Please, come in,_"_ Gryffindor said, motioning towards the tent from which he had come from.

_"_Uh, no thanks,_"_ Mike said hurriedly. Harry knew what was wrong. Mike knew which time period they were in, thanks to Harry. He was afraid to change the past.

_"_Oh, but I insist,_"_ Gryffindor stated in a firm voice.

_"_Just let the silly kids go. Put a modification memory charm on them,_"_ Slytherin butted in in a bored tone of voice.

Mike now looked scandalized. Harry quickly said, _"_Wait, where are we? Or when are we. We know who you are. You're Salazar Slytherin and you're Godric Gryffindor. You built Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. And what is a modification memory charm? All I know is the memory charm._"_

_"_Ahh... You see, Salazar. These boys are wizards. There is no need for a modification memory charm. Now, how did you find out about Hogwarts? If I remember correctly, you two were not part of the students invited,_"_ Gryffindor said, his blue eyes twinkling, clearly amused.

_"_Yes, how did you know about Hogwarts?_"_ Salazar Slytherin asked suspiciously. _"_We haven't disclosed information of this to anyone but the new students._"_ Slytherin gave a small sidelong glance at Gryffindor. Gryffindor was obviously trying to hide his amusement but was failing miserably.

_"_Oh so you think this is funny, do you?_"_ Slytherin said accusingly. Now they were in a glaring contest.

Five minutes later, Mike couldn't stand this anymore. _"_We do exist, you know?_"_ he said. Gryffindor tore his eyes away from Slytherin and smiled at him.

_"_You know he is right, Salazar,_"_ Gryffindor said, still smiling. _"_We can continue our petty argument elsewhere. Right now, we have guests. Do come in for some tea._"_

_"_I still say that we give our _guests_ a modification memory charm,_"_ Slytherin said grumpily but made no move to perform any magic. _"_Well,_"_ he asked when he saw that the two were still rooted to the spot. _"_What are you standing there for? You heard the man. _Do come in."_ Slytherin said that last part sarcastically.

Harry smiled. Gryffindor was obviously the one in charge here. Slytherin had no power. He had always read that Gryffindor was the nicer one of the two, and Harry found that it was true. He and Mike started up the small incline towards the tent. Although they were aware that the founders had great magic, they were still surprised when they found the interior of the tent to be a full-blown palace instead of a grubby small space filled with bugs.

_"_Wow!_"_ Mike said astonished at the magnificent sight before him. Harry silently agreed with Mike. 'Wow' was the only word that could describe this place. Although not as magnificent as Hogwarts, it was still a gigantic palace with beautiful, winding staircases and great portraits of famous witches and wizards. Harry took the lead and walked up to a portrait of a Roman lord. He wasn't smiling and was grumpy looking, kind of like Viktor Krum. Below the portrait was a caption: 'Sir Rodney Rudisle - Died - 100 A.D. in battle with manticore.' Harry turned and saw that Mike was doing the same as him, inspecting the moving photographs of countless famous lords, wizards, kings, nobles, etc.

_"_Enjoying the palace, I see,_"_ said a voice from behind Harry. He spun around to see Godric Gryffindor standing there with two beautiful ladies. Behind them, Harry could just catch a glimpse of Salazar Slytherin in the shadows. _"Typical,"_ Harry thought.

Aloud, Harry said, _"_Of course. This palace is truly magnificent._"_

_"_I fully agree with Harry,_"_ Mike said truthfully. He had finished studying the paintings and was now listening to the conversation with interest.

_"_Yes... It is magnificent now, is it? Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Godric Gryffindor and these two lovely ladies behind me are Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Behind them is Salazar Slytherin, but of course you already knew that. So tell me. How did you two know us and Hogwarts?_"_

_"_Why bother?_"_ Slytherin interrupted, stepping out of the shadows which had previously engulfed him. _"_They obviously do not have any magical talent. We would have noticed if they did._"_

_"_Even we do not know somethings,_"_ Gryffindor stated, glaring at Slytherin. Slytherin only glared back._"_

_"_Oh, I give up,_"_ Ravenclaw said, throwing her hands into the air dramatically. It was the first time she had spoken and Harry noticed she had a melodic voice. _"_You guys just will never stop arguing and glaring at each other._"_

_"_Sorry dear,_"_ Gryffindor said, looking down and properly ashamed. Slytherin just hmmphed. That is, until Hufflepuff interrupted him.

_"_Excuse me?_"_ she asked sharply.

_"_Fine,_"_ Slytherin said, looking contemptuously at Gryffindor. _"_Sorry._"_

Gryffindor cleared his throat. _"_Now, where were we. Oh yes. I - _"_

Ravenclaw cleared her throat.

Gryffindor looked abashed and stopped talking. Then, he began again, _"We_ would like to know who you are and how you knew about us._"_

_"_Oh, that!_"_ Harry said. _"_Well, you see. It began like this..._"_


End file.
